Glowworm666's The Mummy
by Glowworm666
Summary: When a bunch of explorers accidentally release a vengeful mummy, they must save the world from destruction. Can they do it? R&R, no flames Rai/Renee, other pairings COMPLETE!
1. The Living Death

**GW: **I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but all stories will be on hold until this and NT: FFS are done. Enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OCs and flamers will be ignored.

* * *

**The Living Death**

The scene starts out with morning in ancient Toongypt. Buildings and monuments could be scene as a chariot races by with the pharaoh of the city, Fire Lord Ozai.

"Thebes," a narrator narrated, "city of the living. Crown jewel of King Ozai I."

The scene switches to nighttime where a boy with a black ponytail and a badly burned face wearing red robes over-looked the city as the narrator continued, "Birthplace of Zuko, Ozai's son and high priest, keeper of the dead."

He turned around to see a girl with black hair in a ponytail style, yellow eyes, and wearing some kind of red robes. "Home of Mai, ally of the Fire Nation and Ozai's mistress (**I'm making Mai a little older, so keep reading**). No other man could touch her."

She walked down the hallway and she past a Trog with frilled ears, yellow eyes, crooked teeth, and red fur. He was Leroy, one of Bakura's priests and as the princess walked through the curtain, he and the other priests guarded the door.

Mai walked up to Zuko and moved her hand around his face as Zuko kissed her (**Bleargh!!) **and the narrator said, "But, for their love, they would risk life itself." Unfortunately, Zuko rumpled Mai's once wrinkle-free sleeve.

As the priests tried closing the door so the two could be alone, the doors opened and in stepped Ozai. And he looked mad…

"What are you doing here?" he asked the priests, who kept bowing before him. He stormed to the curtain room where the lovers were while the priests started to close the door again.

Ozai walked in to find Mai leaning on a cat with a hand behind her back, pretending nothing's wrong. Ozai noticed her rumpled sleeve and knew she had been touched.

"Who has touched you?!" Ozai asked furiously. Mai smiled evilly past Ozai, who turned around to see Zuko pulling out a sword and pointing it at his father.

"Zuko!?" Ozai asked in shock as Zuko smirked evilly. "My son?"

Unknown to him, Mai pulled a knife from behind her back and stabbed Ozai in the back! He screamed as Zuko stabbed him. They kept stabbing the doomed ruler until he died.

The priests watched until they heard the doors try to open and voices could be heard. "The Medjai!" Zuko said.

The priests ran to their master and try to help him escape as Mai said, "You must go! Save yourself!"

"No."

"Only you can resurrect me!" Mai said as the doors opened and The Medjai, warriors of the pharaoh, stormed in.

"I won't leave you!" Zuko shouted as the priests pulled him away. "Let's go, lover boy!" a Trog named Barty Karkaroff said.

"Get away from me!" Zuko shouted, but it was useless as they pulled him away from his lover.

"You will live again," the prince vowed as they pulled him out of the room. "I _will _resurrect you!"

Just then, the Medjai walked in and gaped at the murder scene before them. "Dear God," a Trog named Shadeigo gasped in horror.

"My body is no longer his temple!" Mai screeched as she stabbed herself and fell over dead.

* * *

Later that night, Zuko and his followers could be seen riding through the desert with Mai's body.

"To resurrect Mai," the narrator continued, "Zuko and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced across the desert and took her body to Toonaptra, the city of the dead, burial grounds for the sons of pharaohs and final place for Toons."

They were walking down the stairs into the depths of a tomb. "For his love, Zuko dared the gods' anger by traveling deep into the depths of the city with the black Book of the Dead."

As they were down in the tomb, Zuko started to read from the book as the water nearby formed into Mai's soul as it floated to her body. As it went into her body, Mai woke up and Zuko prepared to stab her and raise her back from the dead.

Just then, the Medjai stormed in and seized Zuko and his priests. Since she wasn't stabbed, Mai's soul floated back into the depths of the Underworld.

"The priests were all punished by instant mummification," the narrator narrated as priests were getting mummified, "and Zuko got the worst curse of all: the Hum Dai Curse."

Zuko was strapped to a platform as the warriors held his tongue out. "A curse so terrible that you will never die." A guard held up scissors as they cut off Zuko's tongue. He screamed as they wrapped him up and placed him in a sarcophagus. Just then, a fat cat named Pete poured man-eating scarabs in the sarcophagus and they started to feast on Zuko as they placed the cover on his tomb and locked it up with a strange star-shaped key. They buried the poor prince as the narrator concluded, "If anyone should find him and open the sarcophagus, he shall rise again with a power and the world will fall."

It was now present-day and the place where Zuko was buried was a tall dog-like statue stood. People could be seen mounted on horses as the story-teller stood in the front.

He was a short boy with blond hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a red coat over black pants, a black shirt, and white gloves. The different thing about him was that he had an automail arm and leg. This was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, the new leader of the Medjai.

"The Medjai swore that Zuko would never be released," Ed's voice narrated. A battle was about to begin down in the now-in-ruins Toonaptra and the Medjai would make sure nothing would happen. "Until now."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Zuko, you love-sick fool (gets blasted by Zuko) Next chapter is where we meet the guy playing…Rick O'Connell!

**Zuko: **Read & Review


	2. Blood and Sand

**GW: **Here's chapter 2 of the story.

**Disclaimer: **My OCs are the things I own. Nothing else! Flames will not be tolerated.

* * *

**Blood and Sand**

Down in the ruins of Toonaptra a battle between desert bandits and the military was under way. As the bandits came closer, the warriors hiding in the ruins shot at them, killing a few. Among them was a young Brazilian teen with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a grey sweatshirt, green pants, and red shoes. He also wore a gold medallion and was blasting the bandits with the Star Hanabi. He was Raimundo Pedrosa, the Dragon of Wind.

By his side were his closet companions. One had red hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion. He wore Goth-inspired clothes and shot with the Kazusu Atom. He was Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, or so he said.

The other three were three teens. One was a boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing a black and white Hazmat suit. He was shooting green ectoplasmic balls. His name was Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom at the moment.

The other boy was a 12-year old with green eyes, brown hair, and freckles. He wore a black shirt, black torn jeans, black boots, and spiked wrist cuffs. He was blasting the baddies with shadow balls from his Keyblade. He was Hal Hanson. On his shoulder was everyone's favorite wyvern Bandanna.

The only girl of the group had brown hair with blonde streaks and violet eyes. She wore a black shirt, red and black arm sleeves, green cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. She was Hero Hanson. On her shoulder was a green dragon named Sparky. They were both using fire against the enemies.

"Damn! These idiots won't quit!" Hal cursed.

"Hal!" Hero gasped at her brother's foul language.

"Hey, this is a T-rated fic; I think I can curse in these situations," Hal gulped. Jut then, the commanding officer of the group, Commander Yoki (FMA), ran off, screaming for his mommy.

"There does the commanding officer," Jack stated as the bandits got closer. "Get ready for some bloody fighting, you guys," Rai said as he got his Blade of the Nebula and the whole good guys charged forward as the bandits reached the city.

Unfortunately, the bandits out-numbered the military and it only came down to Rai and his gang.

"Crap, we're in a tight spot!" Danny said. That's when Jack took off running.

"He's got a plan!" Hal screamed as they took off running with the bandits following behind.

They eventually ran into a wall where a door was. Jack ran into it and started to close the door. He had already had it half-way closed when Rai and co. came around the corner.

"Jack, wait!" Raimundo cried, but Jack just continued closing it. As soon as they got to the door, Jack closed it. "He is so dead if we live!" Danny snarled as they took off running from the bandits.

They were eventually cornered. Bandanna and Sparky, too tired to fly, clutched each other and sobbed.

"It was nice working with you guys," Hal gulped as the bandits got ready to kill them. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the sand opened up. Rai and co. backed up into a certain statue of Anubis as the bandits ran away, screaming, and "Run away! Run away!"

When they ran off, the sand opened into a giant face. "Good God!" Hal breathed as the face turned into a certain Fire Nation Prince.

"Run away fast!!" Hero screamed as the gang took off out of the city.

* * *

Later, as they trekked through the desert, the Medjai, including the leader Edward, watched from afar.

"Ed?" a Trog/Digimon named Shademon asked. "Should we stop them? I mean, they know where the city is."

"Don't bother with them," Edward said as he watched the tired adventurers. "The desert will claim them."

"I'm going to murder that wolf-hybrid authoress," Rai panted as they continued walking through the harsh desert.

**

* * *

**

**Rai: **First you make this chapter too short. Then, you almost kill me and my friends! Why, GW, WHY!!?

**GW: **Because I'm evil! Next chapter is where we meet the girl playing Evie and when she goes to find Toonaptra. And no, she's not Kimiko (gets attacked by Raikim fans)

**Rai: **Wow. A non-Raikim fic for GW666. Anyways, R&R!


	3. The Key to Toonaptra

**GW: **This is where we get to meet the people playing Evie and Jonathan And Evie's not Kimiko (avoids Raikim lovers) Sorry, I wanted to do a non-Raikim pairing. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**The Key to Toonaptra**

Three years later, in a library in ToonCity, a girl was busy reorganizing the books. She had long purple hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt under black jacket, black pants, and brown shoes. She was Renee Roberts, a worker at the library.

Helping her were her three friends. One was an Asian girl with brown eyes, black hair with a pink strand, and freckles. She was wearing a green shirt (with pink cuffs and a pink dragonfly in the middle), blue jeans with a brown belt, brown shoes, and a brown bracelet with purple gems. She was Juniper Lee.

The girl was a wolf-hybrid with grey ears, short, silver hair, amber eyes, and sharp fangs and claws. She wore a blue hoodie with a butterfly imprint, blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, and she still wore the flower-shaped necklace and silver bracelet. She was Glowworm666, or just GW (**I changed my appearance for a cooler one. I'll be putting the new look on the homepage soon**).

The last girl had long brown hair, topaz eyes, and white rabbit ears and tail. She wore a white baggy shirt with a skull in the middle, blue jeans, green boots, a neon green headband, a blue bandanna, and cat-shaped earrings. She was WinterLoveSong, or just Winter.

"Come on, can't you hurry up, Renee?" June asked impatiently.

Renee wasn't paying attention as she sorted the books into their appropriate shelves.

"Socrates…to…tomboyishgirl108? What are you doing here?" Renee asked herself as she tried to reach the opposite shelf to place the book back.

"Need help?" Glowworm asked.

"No, I'm okay," Renee said as she reached farther. Suddenly, the ladder wobbled uncontrollably and Renee grabbed hold of the edges of the ladder, dropping the book, like stilts.

"Renee!" Winter gasped as Renee steadied herself on the ladder. "This…will be bad."

As Renee edged herself near the bookshelf, gravity kicked in and she soon fell on top of the shelf, making it tumble down. That wasn't all, as the falling bookshelf toppled the other bookshelves, like dominoes.

When every single shelf fell down, the girls were left, standing in the middle of the mess and mouths agape. "We…are SO boned!" June groaned.

Just then, a rabbit wearing butler-like clothes came in and was shocked to see the mess. He was Mr. Herriman, the head-librarian.

"What in-?" he asked. "How did-?" He looked at an embarrassed Renee and her friends who grinned nervously.

"Look at this, young ladies!" Herriman said in an angry tone. "Sons of the Pharaoh! Give me frogs! Flies! A swarm of Heartless and Anti-Toons, for all I care! Anything, but YOU, Miss Renee and her fellow comrades!"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Herriman," Renee apologized quietly.

"When Master Omi screwed up all those times, they were accidents. You four women, especially you Miss Renee, are CATASTROPHES!!"

"We'll show you catastrophes," June threatened as GW growled and Winter glared.

"Why do I even put up with you?!" Herriman groaned as Renee gulped. She didn't want to get her friends or herself fired.

"Well," she started, trying to help keep the job, "you put up with me because me and the others and read and write ancient Egyptian…and, I can decipher hieroglyphics… and I am the only person within a hundred miles of this dump that knows how to properly catalog and code, that's why!"

"I put up with you because your parents were gracious donators to the library, God rest their souls. I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten out this mischief!!" He then hopped out of the room, leaving a crest-fallen Renee.

"Don't worry, Renee," Glowworm said gently. "He's just wound up a bit too tight. We'll help you clean this mess up."

Renee smiled, then sighed. A noise suddenly came from the other room. The girls narrowed their eyes and walked into the room, which contained artifacts from Toongypt.

"Hello?" Renee asked as she pulled a lit torch from its hold. They looked around the room until they heard a sound come from a nearby and open sarcophagus.

As they moved closer to the coffin, a dead mummy jumped out at them! Renee and her friends screamed as Glowworm666 jumped 2 feet in the air.

Suddenly a short boy with three black strands and wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans, and red shoes came up and grinned. He was Eddy, Renee's adopted little brother (Although, who'd adopt Eddy, I have no idea). He laughed as two figures popped up as well. One was a tall boy wearing a green coat and blue jeans. He was Ed, one of Eddy's friends.

The other was a tiger with a white belly. He was Hobbes, another of Eddy's pals.

The boys laughed as Renee groaned angrily, "Eddy! Don't either one of you fools have respect for the dead!?"

"I know! Why can't you three behave?" another boy sighed as he came onto the scene. He wore a sock on his head, a red shirt, purple shorts, and black shoes. This was Edd, Eddy's last friend.

"Of course I respect the dead, but sometimes I'd like to join them," Eddy smirked as Ed screamed, "**UNDEAD ZOMBIES WILL RULE THE EARTH!!"**

Hobbes jumped out of the coffin and comforted the now-on-edge GW. "Sorry for scaring you, wolfie," Hobbes grinned. "The look on your face was priceless."

She just nodded as Renee scolded the small con artist some more, "I hope you do sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours!"

"Can't even keep two quarters without getting them stolen," June muttered to her giggling pals as Eddy narrowed his eyes. "Hey, it's Wolf-Girl's fault for that! Besides, my dear, sweet older sister," he said as he and Ed hopped out of the coffin, "at this precise moment, my career's on a high note."

"'A high note?'" Renee said incredulously, "Ha! Oh, Eddy! I'm not in the mood for your antics. I just made a big mess in the library…"

"Uh oh," Hobbes said, "Renee is in trouble again, you guys."

"And the ToonCitizen scholars rejected my applications again because the said I didn't have enough experience in the field."

Eddy smiled softly at his 'older sister' and said, "Well, you'll always have me, old mum."

Renee chuckled as Winter said, "And you got us, too! You've got your own crazy-to-the-max crew! What more could you want?" as she and the others made a funny pose.

Renee smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys."

"Plus, I've got something that will cheer you up," Eddy smiled as he rummaged through the coffin.

"Oh, please! Not another one of your worthless trinkets," Renee sighed as she rolled her eyes. "If it is something not worth my-" Renee stopped when Eddy held out a star-shaped key in front of her. Everyone lese gasped as Edd breathed, "Incredible!"

Renee took it as Eddy and the others gathered around her. "Where did you get this?"

"A dig down in Thebes," Eddy shrugged as Ed was about to scream some random crap until June zipped his lips.

"All my life I had never once found something cool," Eddy said as Renee tinkered with it. "Renee, please tell me I found something!"

Suddenly, Renee pushed something that made the latch open up to reveal a piece of parchment.

She pulled it out to examine it as she smiled, "I think you found something, Eddy." It was a map to the lost city of Toonaptra!

* * *

Later, as they showed the map to Herriman, Renee explained, "You see the cartouches there? That's the emblem of Fire Nation Lord Ozai, I'm sure of it." Herriman just shook his head in disbelief and shock.

"Two questions. One; who was this Ozai guy. And two; was he rich?" Eddy asked as the friends stood in the back, watching the scene.

"He was the second ruler of the Fire Nation and yes, filthy rich," Renee replied.

"Good, I'm beginning to like this Ozai guy," Eddy smirked at the thought of all that money.

"I've traced the date back to 3,000 years and, if you look at that writing it says, well, Toonaptra." Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression. Toonaptra was thought to be lost!

"Preposterous!" Herriman scoffed. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters like those miscreants in National Treasure: Fanfic Style! Toonaptra is a myth! Told by storytellers and loony-bird Fanfic authors! No offense, Misses Glowworm666 and WinterLoveSong."

"We get it a lot," GW and Winter shrugged.

"Yes, I get the whole story about the city being protected by a mummy's curse, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself actually existed."

"Are we talking about _the _Toonaptra?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"YES!!" GW, WLS, Hobbes, June, and Edd yelled in frustration.

Renee looked more determined than ever to prove Herriman wrong. "The City of the Dead it was called. Earliest burial ground for pharaoh's treasures after they departed for the after life."

Eddy had dollar bills in his eyes. "That huge treasure chamber. Everyone knows that story: the whole room full of treasure that could buy me jawbreakers for eternity had sunk to the ground, buried by the sand, never to be seen again."

"As those nutjobs would say it's just nothing but fairy-tales and hocus-po-OMIGOD!!" he cried as the map caught aflame. He had brought the piece of paper too close to the burning candle as Eddy tried to stomp the fire out.

After the fire was gone, part of the map had been burn and Renee was in hysterics. "You burnt it! You burnt part of the lost city!"

"It was for the best, Miss Renee," Herriman sighed. "Many men have wasted their lives trying to find the city. Some have never even returned from their journey."

"Or maybe…" Glowworm said as she scratched her chin. Everyone stared at her as she grinned with her wolf-like fangs sticking out. "I've heard of some people who been to Toonaptra and lived to tell the tale."

"Can you take us to them?" June asked as Herriman sighed.

"I can take you to them."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Yes! Evie is being played by Renee Roberts from Mew Mew Power and Eddy as Jonathan is courtesy of Movie-Brat. (avoids Raikim lovers)

**Renee: **Next chapter is where the expedition for Toonaptra begins! R&R!


	4. Meeting Raimundo

**GW: **This is where Renee and Rai meet. And the expedition is underway.

**Disclaimer: **Owning only my OCs

* * *

**Meeting Raimundo**

"Come, come; right this way," a fat cat wearing armor named Pete said as he guided Renee, Eddy, and the others towards a prison cell. Glowworm said that the person who knew where Toonaptra was here. In a hot prison in the middle of nowhere.

"This is the place where the man who knew where Toonaptra is?!" Renee asked GW furiously.

"It's Eddy's fault," GW tattled-tailed. "He told me not to tell you that he actually got the whatchamacallit from the same guy who we're about to visit from a bar while the poor fool was drunk."

"Back-stabbing wolf," Eddy mumbled as Renee turned on her brother. "You lied to be, Eddy!"

"I lie to everyone, even Sockhead and Monobrow! Why are you so different!?" Eddy yelled.

"Because I'm your elder and I'll go Mew Mew Power on your butt, that's why!" Renee growled as she was about to transform.

Eddy sweat-dropped as he realized he was going to get hell from his sister _and_ the guy who he cheated to get the star-shaped thing.

"You're right," he said nervously. "Let's go while I'm still alive."

Winter held him back as she said, "Oh, no! I wanna see this guy beat the crud outta you for cheating him!"

Eddy mumbled angrily as Pete directed them to a cage. "Now, why exactly are these people in prison?" Renee asked.

Pete shrugged. "Beats me, sister. I asked the Xiaolin boy that myself."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he and the two other boys were looking for a good time." As Pete said that, the guards brought out Rai, Danny, Hal, and Hero. None were looking clean as their old clothes were smelly. Sparky and Bandanna were brought out in a magic-proof cage.

"This is fun, eh Bandanna?" Sparky asked his brother happily as Bandanna screamed, "Why, you horrible authoress?"

As they were brought closer to Renee and her friends, Rai caught Renee's eye while Danny and Hero did the same with June and Edd.

"My God, what freaks!" Hal shouted, then looked at Winter. "Especially bunny-girl over there!"

Winter tried to pounce on him, but Hobbes and GW held her back. "You can deal with him when we release him from this place, Winter. Lt him have it," GW whispered to her friend. WLS backed off, but glowered at Hal.

"This-this is the man?" Edd asked as he, June, and Renee broke out of their gaze.

"Yeah, Sockhead," Eddy said nervously. "So, let's-"

"Who are you?" Rai asked as he looked from Eddy to Renee. "And who's the brood?"

"Brood?!" Renee growled as Hobbes and Ed held her back. "This might break out in a riot, eh Ed?" Hobbes asked. The boy just drooled.

"Uh," Eddy lied, "I'm just a missionary, local. Ya' know, spreading the good word. This is my older sister Renee and our friends Juniper Lee, Glowworm, Winter, Ed, Edd, and Hobbes."

"Pleased to meet you," Renee said, trying to be polite as the others said 'Hey.'

Rai shrugged. "Looks like your sister's not a total loss."

"Especially that June girl," Danny smirked as he nudged Rai.

"I beg your pardon?" Renee said, insulted while June growled, "Would you like to have a black eye, Ghost Boy (Danny's still in his Phantom mode)?"

"Please don't fight," Hero and Edd said at the same time, then blushed.

"Hey, Ryan! Stop picking on Kooky!" Pete growled at two Trogs. "I'll be back soon."

As Pete left, June whispered, "Ask about the box." Eddy nodded in agreement.

"Um," Renee asked as Raimundo looked at her expectedly. "We came to ask about your puzzlebox. We want to know where you got it."

Rai looked at his friends, then looked back. "No."

Renee and the others were shocked. "What do you mean 'No?'"

"I mean you didn't come to ask me about the box; you came to ask me about Toonaptra," Rai sighed.

The others who weren't in prison smiled. "So, how'd you know that the box came from Toonaptra?" Edd smiled.

"Because that's where I found the box in the first place," Rai said, "I was there."

"And we're his witnesses," Hal added.

Eddy eyed them suspiciously. "How do we know that's a load of bull?" Eddy asked as he came closer to the cage.

Rai looked at the boy. "Do I know you from somewhere, man?"

Eddy started to sweat as he said, "Nope. I have one of those faces-" That's when Rai punched him in the face! Eddy fell to the ground as one of the guards named Seifer punched Rai in the back.

Renee moved closer as she asked, "You were actually in Toonaptra?"

Rai grinned. "Yep, girl. I was."

"You swear?"

"Everyday," Rai shrugged.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. Toonaptra, the land of the dead. Whoo, scary!"

"Can you tell me the location of it?" Here she whispered, "The exact location of it."

"You wanna know?"

"Yes," Renee said as she moved closer to Rai.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes! I do!"

Rai made a 'Come closer' sign. When Renee was close enough, he kissed her!! GW and the others spat out the drinks they got from hyper-space and Edd screamed, "Show some decency!"

As Rai broke the kiss he said to Renee, "Then, get me the hell outta here!"

Rai was dragged back into his cell while his teammates followed.

"Help us, too! We're with him!" Hero cried to the others as Hal screamed, "We're innocent until proven guilty!"

Renee was shocked until she asked Pete, "Where are they taking them?"

"To be hanged," Pete said as the others gasped. "Apparently, they had a very good time."

* * *

The scene switches to a coliseum where all the prisoners were watching ass Raimundo and co. were about to be hanged. Renee and her friends were watching as well with Pete.

The adventurers had nooses put around their necks as Danny said, "It was nice working with you guys."

"Danny," Hal gulped. "I just wanna say I'm sorry for that cute Goth girl back at Amity Park."

Danny gasped and said angrily, "Wait! That was you!!?" The executioner smacked the boys and waited for Pete to give the signal.

"I will give you 100 munny to save those kids' lives," Renee pleaded.

"Lady, I'd pay 100 munny to see them hang," Pete rolled his eyes.

"200! 200 munny!"

"Any last requests, outlander?" a red-headed boy named Malacai snarled to Rai.

"Yeah, loosen the knots and let us go."

Malacai looks at Pete and asks, "Should I let them go?"

"Are you stupid, you stupid brat? Of course don't let them go!" Malacai smacked Rai on the head and walked off.

"500 munny!" Renee said. Pete stopped the executioner before he pulled the lever and asked Renee, "And what else? I'm a very lonely cat…" he started to rub Renee's leg until she smacked it away. The prisoners laughed as Pete glared at them.

"Pull the lever!" Pete commanded as Renee screamed, "No!" Unfortunately, the executioner pulled the lever and sent the prisoners reeling down. Luckily, their necks didn't snap as they dangled on their ropes. "I'm so gonna keep away from GW's action fics from now on," Hal groaned as he dangled.

"Ha! Their necks didn't break," Pete laughed as Renee settled back down. "So sorry. Now we must watch them strangle to death."

The prisoners were in a riot as Renee tried to bargain with Pete again. "They know the location to Toonaptra."

Pete looked at her and said, "You lie."

"I do not lie," Renee said, insulted.

"Are you trying to tell me that those dirty, morally corrupt pigs know where Toonaptra is?"

"Hey, do we insult you!?" Danny rasped.

"Yes," Renee said. "And if you spare them, you get to some with us and get…10"

"50"

"20"

"40"

"30"

"My brain's starting to hurt," Hobbes groaned as Ed said, "This is a confusing debate."

"25," Pete said. Renee caught him and said, "Deal!" Pete groaned and made the sign to cut Rai and the others down. The guards did and the dragons were released. "Thank God we didn't die," Hero coughed as Renee and her pals walked towards them. Renee grinned at Raimundo as he looked back at her.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Next chapter is when the gang are on the boat and a certain character from Rai's past comes back…

**Pete: **R&R


	5. The Trip to Toongypt

**GW: **Sorry if I hadn't updated in forever! Anyways, this is where we meet the guys who become the victims of the Mummy. And the boat trip to Toongypt. This chapter is gonna be long chappie.

**Danny: **Long chapter! Alright!

* * *

**The Trip to Toongypt**

At Port Toon, Renee and her pals were heading to meet the now released Raimundo and his pals. They went to get cleaned up and promised to meet them at by the boat. Yeah, right.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Renee asked her brother. "How do we know they'd even show up?"

"I have a good judge of character, sis," Eddy said, making Winter, GW, and Hobbes stifle laughs. "Sure, they may be ruffians, but I think they'll be true to their word."

"I think Mr. Pedrosa is filthy, rude, a total flirt. I don't like him one bit," Renee huffed.

"And that goes for his pals as well," June added.

"What goes for us?" a voice that belonged to Danny said. The gang turned around to see a cleaner version of the Rai and co. Rai now wore a white shirt with green sleeves, brown cargo pants, and red and white sneakers.

Hal, Hero, and Danny wore their same clothes except they were cleaner. Sparky and Bandanna perched on their master's shoulders as usual.

"Anyone I know?" Rai smirked. Renee stared at the now clean Raimundo, thinking he was actually kinda cute without all the filth. Edd and June were also staring at the new and improved Hero and Danny.

"You all…look nice," Edd gulped as Hero smiled. "Thank you," she said, making Edd more nervous.

"Um, hello," Renee chuckled nervously.

"Ah, isn't it a beautiful day, Rai?" Eddy said, still trying to get on Rai's good side.

"Mutants will rise from the planet and rule with Evil Tim!" Ed screamed.

"Okay, yeah, Ed and Eddy, it is a nice day" Rai said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Dorks," Hal muttered to Bandanna, who giggled.

"Hey, little dude," Rai said to Eddy. "No hard feelings about the clobbering?"

"Nah. Happens to me all the time," Eddy shrugged.

"Along with other misadventures," GW whispered to Winter, who smirked.

"Mr. Pedrosa," Renee said. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't a…sham. Because if it is, I'm warning you…"

"You're warning me?" Rai half-chuckled. "Listen, lady, my commander took me and my squad half-way across the desert to find that city. When we got there, we found nothing but sand and blood. Let me get those bags."

Rai, Hal, Hero, and Danny carried the bags on board as Hobbes said sarcastically, "Oh, yes. Filthy, rude, a total flirt. And his pals are just as bad."

Renee and June glowered at the tiger, knowing that he knows they're starting to like Rai and Danny. Edd was just struck by the girl as he kept staring back at her.

"Don't look too hard, Sockhead. You're eyes are gonna fall out," Eddy rolled his eyes as Edd came back to reality and blushed.

"Greetings, losers," a voice said. The gang turned to see Pete getting ready to board the ship.

"Oh man! What are you doing here?" June groaned as Renee sighed in a disgusted manner.

"I'm here to protect my investment, sister," Pete replied as he boarded the ship.

Renee and her pals sighed. This was going to be a LONG trip.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen as the boat continued to make its journey. Unknown to them, a bunch of people clothed in a boat were making their way to them. One of the people, a teenager named Cree, activated her BRA and prepared for battle.

On the ship, a bunch of people were playing cards. One of them was a man with a hunchback and glasses. He was Crocker.

The second was monkey with a blue hat and red shirt. He was Jake Spidermonkey.

The third was a platypus wearing a Bean Scout uniform. He was Edward.

The other guy playing was Eddy and Ed, Edd, and Hobbes watched.

"Read 'em and weep, monkeyboy!" Edward sneered as he laid a good hand.

Jake, Crocker, and Eddy groaned as Edward collected his bounty. "Hey, Crock-pot, why don't you stop playing with those glasses and cut the deck?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Because, furry animal, if I can't see, I can't cut the DECK!!" Crocker said the last part loudly and had a spasm, then he calmed down.

"Okay, then," Eddy said nervously as Rai, Danny, Hal, and Hero walked towards them.

"Oh! Hey, Rai! Other people" Eddy greeted. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, thanks, lil bro," Rai said. "I gamble with my life, not my money."

"Ditto," Danny shrugged.

"I don't gamble and Hal doesn't gamble anymore since that $400 cruise game incident, right, Hal?" Hero asked her brother.

"That game was so fun, yet so expensive," Hal sighed.

"Oh, really? How about I bet you $500 that our team makes it to Toonaptra first?" Edward betted.

"You're looking for Toonaptra as well?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Darn right, we are," Jake chuckled.

"And who told you guys about Toonaptra?" Bandanna asked as Sparky nodded.

"He did," Jake, Crocker, and Edward pointed to Eddy. Rai, his team, and Eddy's friends all glared at the boy who chuckled nervously.

"So, is it a bet?" Edward smirked.

Everyone looked at Raimundo, who grinned in confidence. "  
Alright, it's a deal!"

"And what makes you so confident?" a brown moose wearing glasses and a Bean Scout outfit snorted. This was Scoutmaster Lumpus, the head scientist of Edward's team.

"Well, what makes you, you smelly llama?" Hal retorted.

"Dumbasses," Bandanna muttered, both at Lumpus and his master.

"Why is Lumpus so confident, you ask?" Jake asked smugly. "It's because the guy's actually been to the lost city."

"Oh, what a funny coincidence! Turns out Rai's been-" Eddy was about to continue until Rai gripped the boy's shoulder. Really tightly.

"Well," Rai said to Edward, "can't wait to see who'll win. Eddy." Rai hissed before he walked off, a warning to Eddy not to say anything else.

Eddy gulped as Rai, Danny, Hero, and Hal walked away. Edd sighed as Ed said, "Eddy's getting all sweaty, Double D."

* * *

Meanwhile, the boat with the mysterious people swam by as Renee could be seen sitting on a chair, reading a book.

Just then, a bag thumped onto the table right in front of her, making her jump. Rai made a sheepish face and said, "Sorry," before he sat next to her. Danny looked around, as if looking for someone. "Hey, have you seen your cute friend named June, Renee?" He immediately blushed and started to stutter, "I mean, if she was cute, which she is-"

"She, GW, and Winter went to bed an hour ago. I'm just reading for awhile," Renee answered.

"Oh," Danny gulped as his face flushed and he said in a nervous voice, "Well, I go to bed now. Night-night." Danny walked to his room.

"Yeah," Hero said, as she saw the opportunity to leave Rai and Renee alone. "I'm going to catch up with Double D and chat awhile. Hal, you should leave, too. Go annoy Lumpus."

"Aw, I wanna annoy bunny-girl," Hal whined as Hero ushered him away, but not before giving Rai a wink. After the siblings were gone Rai cleared his throat and said, "I didn't mean to scare you with the bag."

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. Pedrosa," Renee smirked, "is your manners."

Rai grinned. "Still thinking about that kiss?"

"You call that a kiss?" Renee retorted. Rai frowned as he opened the bag, which contained various Shen Gong Wu.

"Are we going into battle?" Renee half-laughed. "Do we actually need all these artifacts of mass destruction?"

"There's something out there," Raimundo said as he took the Sword of the Storm and sheathed it in his belt. "Something underneath that sand."

"Well, I want to find an artifact," Renee said. "A book, actually. Eddy wants treasure, the greedy, little kid. What do you think is out there?"

"In one word: evil," Rai replied as he saw Renee looking at the Kazusu Atom. He grabbed it from her and continued, "The desert people believe that Toonaptra is cursed."

"Oh, please! I don't believe in fairy tales anymore," Renee scoffed as she took the Wu back and placed it down.

"Yet, I believe that out in Toonaptra is a book, the Book of Amon Ra. It was used by the Old Kingdom with its spells and incantations. That's what first got me into Egypt when I was a kid."

"Kinda like a life's dream, huh?" Rai asked as he took the Blade of the Nebula and the Star Hanabi into his arsenal. "And the fact that the book's entirely made out of gold means nothing to you?"

"You know your history," Renee said, impressed.

"I know my treasure."

There was a moment of silence until Renee said, "Why did you kiss me back in ToonCity?"

Raimundo laughed. "I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Renee growled in a huffy manner. She got up and stormed away from him, all the while grumbling about how he was such a pig.

Rai looked at her and shook his head. "What? Was it something I said?"

Just then, a noise came from behind a box. Rai saw the shadow of someone really familiar. He walked over to the spot and pulled out none other than Jack Spicer!

"Oh, Raimundo! My good friend! What a surprise! I was very worried about you and your pals," Jack groveled as Rai pushed him against the box.

"Well, if it ain't my little buddy Jack Spicer…I think I'll kill you now," Rai said as he put the Eye of Dashi to Jack's head.

"Wait!" Jack begged. "My girlfriend needs me!"

"You don't have a girlfriend," Rai said.

"Someday I might," Jack squeaked, but Raimundo shoved him.

"Shut up," Rai ordered. "So, you're the one leading the animals and nutjob to Toonaptra. What's the sham, huh? Take them to Toonaptra and leave them to rot!?"

"No, these animals, and even the nutjob, are smart," Jack sighed. "They pay half when we get to Cairo and the rest when we return."

Rai went loosened his tight grip on Jack and placed the Eye of Dashi away. "That's the deal, eh?"

Jack stared at his former buddy. "You never believed in Toonaptra. Why are you going back?"

Rai nodded his head to Renee, who was petting Kuzco, Spirit, and Rain. "See that girl? She saved me and pal's necks." Renee looked at Raimundo and walked off.

Jack placed his hand on Rai and said, "You always had more balls than brains, Pedrosa."

Jack started to laugh and Rai started to laugh, too. He grabbed Jack's shoulder and walked him to the edge of the ship. He suddenly grabbed the 'Evil Boy Genius' and said, "Good-bye, Spicer," before he threw the boy overboard. Jack screamed as he hit the water.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and turned towards his weapons. Then, he noticed wet footprints walking towards Renee's room. If Jack had snuck aboard, then whose prints were these?

* * *

Meanwhile, Renee was reading from her book as a sleepy June, Glowworm, and Winter watched. Since Renee came in, turned on the light, and rudely woke them up, the three wanted her to turn in for the night.

"Renee, just finish the book tomorrow," GW whined as Winter and June yawned.

Renee kept reading as if she didn't hear her whiney friend. She was reading absently, but she couldn't focus. She kept thinking about the kiss Rai had given her. She groaned in frustration, "Oh, it wasn't that good of a kiss!"

She slammed the book down on the table and started to brush her hair. She kept brushing until her book dropped. She bent over to pick it up, but when she came back up, the teenager named Cree was right behind her.

WLS, GW, and June gasped as the teen grabbed Renee, pinned her against the wall, and placed a knife to her face. WLS, June, and Glowworm, now fully awake, could not help their friend, for fearing she could get hurt. "Where's the map?" Cree snarled.

"T-The map?" Renee stuttered as she shifted over to the piece of paper. "Now, where's the Key?"

"T-The Key? What Key?" Renee asked.

"Renee, get down!" Raimundo said as he bursted through the room with the Eye of Dashi in his hand. Cree placed Renee in front of her as a shield when another teen named Chad bursted through the window and started shooting. The authoresses and Te Xuan Ze ducked as Glowworm screamed, "This wasn't in the brochure!"

Raimundo dodged the attacks as he shot blasts from the Wu and almost hit Chad. Unfortunately, he shot a lit candle as it fell down and the room was ablaze. Renee grabbed a nearby candle and forced it into Cree's face, burning her. She yelped as Renee and her friends followed Raimundo out of the room.

"Wait!" Renee gasped. "The map! The map's in there!" She went back for it, but Rai pulled her back.

"Don't worry. I'm the map. The map's all in here," he assured as he pointed to his head.

"That's comforting to know," Winter rolled her eyes as they ran off.

Back in the room, Cree's face was still hurting when she spotted the puzzlebox Eddy found. She was about to reach for it when Eddy, Ed, Edd, Hero, Hal, Hobbes, and Danny barged in.

"Renee!?" Eddy called as the others looked for the other people. Ed accidentally knocked over Cree and into the flames as she caught on fire. Eddy spotted the box and grabbed it. But Cree, still on fire, slashed at them with her knife. They ran onto the deck as Cree ran after them.

* * *

On deck was pure chaos! Teenagers clothed in weird samurai armor lit fire to things as passengers jumped off the ship.

Rai and the girls were hiding behind the corner, trying to escape, when a teenager started to shoot at them. Rai kept the girls back as he looked for he loaded his guns. The teen fired dangerously close to Rai as Renee pulled him back. After Rai loaded the guns, he shot at various teens as people scampered away.

He turned to Renee and asked, "Can you swim?"

Renee looked at him and said incredulously, "Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!"

Raimundo picked Renee up and said, "Trust me. It calls for it," before he threw her into the water. He looked at the three girls as GW shrugged, "No help for us. Let's go for a swim, ladies!" And with that, the three girls joined their friend.

Rai was about to join when Chad jumped and attacked Rai! Chad punched Raimundo until Rai got the upper-hand and pushed Chad into the flames.

Rai was about to jump off when Pete ran up to him. "Pedrosa! What are we gonna do?!"

"You wait here and I'll go get help!" Rai told the cat as he jumped off the boat and swam after the girls. Pete stood there like Rai told him to…until he realized he was being cheated. He groaned and jumped overboard as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward, Jake, and Crocker had already taken action as they shot teens from the safety of a box as Lumpus hid behind them. Eddy, Edd, Ed, Hero, Hal, Hobbes, and Danny ran towards the edge and were about to jump off when they noticed the animals and nutjob making animal noises as they shot their enemies.

They shook their heads as Eddy groaned, "Animals." Crocker screamed, "I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!!" and blasted a machine gun wildly at the teens while laughing insanely.

The heroes sweat-dropped when Cree came running at them, still on fire, and swinging her knife. Edward noticed this and shot at her like a crazy person until she fell into the water, dead (sorry, Cree fans...if there's any)

The heroes looked at Edward as Hal said, "Good show, crazy whatchamacallit."

"And did we panic?" Eddy smirked as he tossed the puzzlebox in the air. "I think not!"

Fire exploded in his face as the kids screamed. Ed grabbed them and jumped into the water, yelling, "Fiery flames bad for Ed!!"

The animals and Crocker eventually jumped overboard, all the while whooping like outlaws.

* * *

When the madness cleared up, the animals and Crocker ended up on one side while Raimundo, his team, Eddy, Renee, and their pals ended up on the other shore. Unfortunately for Rai and co., the other team got all the horses.

"C'mon, horses! Come to Jakey!" Jake said to the horses, which nearly ran the monkey over.

Edward looked at Crocker and Lumpus and said, "This is a jacked-up country!" Crocker smirked as Lumpus dumped his hat.

Rai's team, including Pete, walked on the opposite shore as Renee complained, "This is just great. We lost everything. Our tools, our books…my clothes."

"Good thing I brought spares for us guys," Hal and Winter said at the same time as they showed their friends some extra clothes.

"Hey, Xiaolin loser! Xiaolin loser!" a voice called out arrogantly. Rai looked to see Jack on the opposite shore. "Looks like I got all the horses!" he laughed.

Rai turned to look at Jack and called out sarcastically, "Hey, Mama's boy! Looks like you're on the WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!!"

Jack snorted, then looked to see Raimundo was right. He kicked the water in frustration. Bandanna high-fived Hal as June laughed, "What an idiot!"

They laughed at Jack and walked off.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Man, what a write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Eddy: **No! I almost got killed by samurai teenagers!

**GW: **Too bad for you. Anyways, wait until the next chapter!

**Animals & Crocker: **R&R!


	6. The City of the Dead

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of The Mummy. This is where our heroes reach the City of the Dead!

**Hal: **So enjoy!

* * *

**City of the Dead**

After the Rai's team reached a nearby nomadic town, Renee went to change her clothes and everyone else except Pete tried to buy camels from the Son of a Sheppard Rolf. Pete, meanwhile, had wandered into a harem and was promptly kicked out. He was straightening himself out when he heard Eddy argue with Rolf about payment.

"Rolf will give you the spitting cows for two turnips and $4.00," Rolf bargained.

"In your dreams, Rolfie-boy. I'll give you a nickel, final offer," Eddy bargained. Edd slapped his forehead and sighed, "Why must Eddy be so cheap?"

"Because it's what makes the world go round, Double D!" Edd laughed as he slapped his forehead repeatedly on the ground. Edd sighed some more.

"No turnips and $4.00 for Rolf, no spitting cows for tiny Ed-boy!"

"Who you callin' tiny, Stretch!?" Eddy seethed. Rai had finally had enough and, to stop a riot between the two, he shouted at Eddy, "Will you just pay the dude some money so we can go?!"

"Alright, already!" Eddy said as he forked over $4.00 and Sparky pulled two turnips from Hammerspace. Rolf took his booty, handed over the camels, and shouted happily while running off, "Nana! Rolf's family will eat happily tonight!"

"Man, I thought that guy would never quit," Danny sighed. Eddy said, "What? Rolfie-boy?"

"No, you, 'tiny Ed-boy!" Winter and Hal laughed simultaneously, but glared at each other. "Don't copy my sentences, freckles!" Winter seethed. Hal mocked her as they joined Pete.

"Man, that guy sure drives a hard bargain," Pete chuckled.

"Well, we would've gotten the camels free if we gave Renee to him," Hobbes shrugged. He got reproachful glances from Hero, Glowworm, Winter, and June as the latter said, "Don't even think about it, bub!"

"Just a suggestion," the tiger shrugged.

"Wonder what clothes she decided on?" Rai wondered. He didn't need to wait longer as Renee, now wearing a pretty black dress with black boots. Raimundo stood tongue-tied as Hero smirked. "At a loss for words, Rai?" Hero said slyly as Renee's friends commented on the dress.

"Dude, she's hot!" Hal drooled, but Winter whacked his head. "In your dreams, mini-pervert," Glowworm deadpanned as Hal grumbled.

"What do you think, Raimundo?" Eddy smirked as Rai gulped.

"It…looks nice on you," Rai stammered. Danny whispered to June, "And he calls himself the Casanova." June giggled, "Wow, cute and funny." Danny blushed, but regained his composure.

"Well, let's stop fooling around," Renee said as she hopped on a camel. "Mr. Pedrosa, you will show us the way."

Everyone else got on the camels as Raimundo cleared his throat. "Okay, let's make it to Toonaptra before those animals and nutjobs make it first!" And with that, they were off, with Ed screaming, "Ride, mutated Horse from Hades!"

* * *

It was darker now. Renee, Hero, and June were sleeping, using Rai, Edd, and Danny's backs as pillows. Hal was throwing rocks Bandanna pulled from Hammerspace at Winter and Glowworm666's heads, making the two yell at him, and Ed, Eddy, and Hobbes were talking to Rai and Double D. 

"So, Raimundo, my dear friend," Eddy said. "Does this Toonaptra have treasure?"

"If you believe the stories, then heck yeah, dude!" Raimundo told the boy while trying to stir Renee.

"Yes, I'm beginning to like the sound of that," Eddy chuckled greedily while Edd rolled his eyes. Ed just smiled and followed the kids.

"Is it true…that there's something out there?" Hobbes inquired. Raimundo and Hal, who had joined the conversation, looked at the tiger. "Only one way to find out, stripes…" Hal grinned as the team pressed on.

Unknown to any of them, the Medjai, leaded by Edward Elric, watched them from a cliff.

"Should we attack them, big brother?" a giant suit of armor asked. This was Alphonse Elric, Edward's little brother.

"I told you we should've attacked those trouble-makers while they were there!" Shademon argued.

"This could be interesting," Edward murmured to himself. "These ones are strong."

"If we attacked them before, we wouldn't be here! Way to go, bean-boy!" Shademon instantly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A BEAN SO TINY HE COULDN'T EVEN LIFT A GRAIN OF RICE!!?" Edward screamed, but Al hushed him up and the Medjai hid when the three girls woke up and looked around.

"Did you guys hear something?" June asked, but the girls straightened up and blushed when they realized who they were leaning on.

"Nah. Must've been the wind or whatever," Danny shrugged as they continued the trek.

"Dumbass," a ninja named Naruto hissed as Edward seethed and glared at the boy. The Medjai took off.

* * *

When dawn approached, everyone was a bit tired by the journey. Everyone was on his or her camel again as they kept trekking. "Ed is sleepy," Ed yawned as Eddy mumbled, "Shut up, Ed." 

"Good morning, loser!" Jack called out. It turns out both teams had each gotten to the location at the same time. The two leaders, Jack and Rai, stood there on their rides as they waited for something.

"The hell are we doing standing here!?" Edward Platypus screamed.

"Patience, my duck-billed friend," Jack said.

"Remember our bet, Raimundo! First to get to the city gets $500 in cash!" Jake shouted.

"If we win, some of that $500 will be yours, Mama's boy," Edward said to Jack.

"It will be my pleasure to lead you guys to victory."

"Get ready for it," Hero said to her teammates.

"Ready for what?" Edd asked.

"We're about to be shown the way," Raimundo grinned with the Danny, Hal, and Hero. Sparky and Bandanna said simultaneously, "Let there be light!"

And that's when the sun came up and showed the city of Toonaptra itself. Everyone besides Rai, his three comrades, or Jack was amazed.

"Would you look at that," Jake whispered.

"Can you believe it?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"TOONAPTRA!!" Crocker spazzed.

"Here we go again," Rai groaned as the city came into full light.

That's when the two teams took off, racing to get to the city first. Jack and Raimundo were neck and neck. Jack decided to cheat as he whacked Rai with his whipping stick. Rai kept getting hit until Danny came up besides Jack and shot an ectoplasmic ball at the evil boy genius. "So long, Spicer!" Rai laughed as the boy fell to the ground.

"And it serves you right!" Renee added as Winter and GW blew raspberries at him and Hal laughed out loud.

As the teams kept racing, Renee got the upper hand and was in the lead. Hero, June, and the two hybrids followed behind her to make sure nobody went ahead of her.

"Ti, ti, ti, ha, ha, ha!" Renee urged her camel as she looked at Rai. They smiled at each other as Renee finished the race.

"That'll be $500, my good men!" Eddy and Hal laughed as the teams reached the city.

The animals groaned as Jack joined them. "Darn it! Being at Camp Kidney wouldn't have been this bad," Lumpus groaned as they started to set up camp.

* * *

As the camps were being set up, Lumpus was ordering some of the Trogs to work at an entrance. Jake looked at the Rai's struggling team and asked Lumpus, "Do they know something we don't?" 

Lumpus smirked. "They're lead by a woman. What does a woman know?"

Meanwhile, Renee was showing off what she knows (take that, Lumpus!). "That's the statue of Anubis, its legs go underground," she said. "According to scholars, if we go beneath it, we could find a secret compartment."

She looked around and saw Eddy, Double D, and Ed messing with a giant dish.

"Eddy, you're supposed to catch the sun with that thing," Renee sighed.

"I tried to tell him that," Edd sighed as Hero rolled her eyes. "Give me that, short-fry. This is how you do it," Hero, Edd, and Ed raised the plate to the sun which reflected it off of it and blinded Bandanna. "MY EYES…THEY BURN!!" he squealed as Sparky took a picture of his bro.

"Incredible structure," Edd and Hero complimented on the plate, then blushed and looked away.

Renee looked at the ruins when Rai came up to her with a bundle. "Here," he said as he gave her the bundle, "this is for you. 'Borrowed' it form the animals over there. You might need it for when we're digging down there…and stuff. Let's go." He caught Pete and Hal staring at him. "What are you clowns looking at!?" Rai said defensively. Pete put his hands up in defense while Hal snickered.

Renee undid the bundle to see archeology tools. She smiled as the gang began the descent into the ruins.

"Look for bugs," Pete grumbled. "I hate bugs."

"Baby," Winter snickered as the team went down.

* * *

As the team arrived in the room, Sparky lit a few torches for the room was dark. 

Everyone looked at the ancient objects in the room. "Can you guys actually believe that we're standing in a room that's been abandoned for over thousands of years?" June grinned.

"Yeah, wow," everyone besides Rai and Renee said in a monotonous voice. "My Gosh, what smells worse than Ed?" Eddy gagged.

"It wasn't me this time, you guys," Ed chirped.

"It's your mom, Eddy!" Hal laughed. Both boys smelled Pete and their faces turned greened. "Ew," they both gagged as they moved away from the cat.

Renee moved to a mirror, grabbed it, and moved it upright. "And then, there was light!" Instantly, the mirror reflected light off of other mirrors and there was light in the room.

"My God! This is a preparation room!" Hero and Double grinned.

"Preparation room?' For what?" Winter asked.

"For the trip to the after-life!" Renee said in a spooky tone. Instantly, Rai grabbed his Sword of the Storm and everyone pulled out their weapons while Hal muttered, "There better not be any curses here."

"This is where the mummies were made!" Glowworm666 said. Ed said, "Cool! I wanna be a mummy! Roar!" Eddy bonked the lunk's head and said, "Remember when you became a monster, Ed? Let's not repeat that experience, shall we?"

* * *

The team walked down the hallway with Raimundo leading, Sword in one hand, torch in the other. Everyone else followed suit with weapons. 

"It's scary down here, mommy," Sparky whimpered as he snuggled closer to Hero's shoulder. Hero patted him as they continued.

Just then, the sound of squeaks could be heard. When they were gone, everyone was tense.

"What in the name of the Magic Pencil was that!?" Winter gulped.

"It sounded like…bugs," Rai whispered as the team continued, more wary.

Renee turned to Pete and said, "He said bugs!"

"What bugs!?" Pete gulped. "I hate bugs!"

* * *

The team trekked on when they arrived at Anubis' feet. It seemed to be guarding a little picture of people, like there was something in there… 

"Here are the feet of Anubis. The secret compartment should be around here somewhere," Renee stated.

Suddenly, echoes could be heard in the other direction and they were getting close.

The team pressed themselves to the wall, weapons ready, dramatic music playing…

As the voices got close, Rai and the others aimed the weapons at the intruders. Which turned out to be Jack's team. Each team had weapons drawn at each other.

"You guys scared the bananas outta us!" Jake exclaimed as they all lowered their weapons.

"Likewise," Rai smirked.

"Hey," Crocker said as he spotted Renee holding the tool kit. "That's my tool kit, little girl."

He went forward to get it, but, just like that, everyone lifted their weapons again. "Or maybe not…" Crocker gulped as he stood down.

"If you excuse us, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to do," Renee said.

"Push off, girl! This is our dig site!" Lumpus snarled.

"We got here first!" Glowworm666 growled. Everyone had their weapons up again.

"Why don't you move away from our site before you get hurt, friend?" Edward glared.

"I don't see your names written here, 'pal,'" Rai grinned sarcastically.

"See the odds of you guys winning, Pedrosa," Jack said when Renee spotted some kind of black stones at her feet. "There are 13 of you and…a lot more of us. The odds aren't so good."

"I've been through worse," Raimundo glared at the Mama's boy while Danny, Hero, and Hal agreed.

"Yeah, so have i!" Eddy shouted. Everyone looked at him oddly. He shrugged and mumbled, "Watch my TV show and read wolfie's stories. You'll see what I mean."

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Renee stepped in. "Why don't you children play nice? If we're going to play together, we're going to have to learn how to share. There are other sites," Renee said to Rai, who lowered his gun and grinned at the other team.

"Whoa, that was intense," Hal breathed in relief.

"Hal?"

"Yeah, I know, you hybrid weirdos! GW, stop reusing this-"

"SHIUT UP!!" everyone screamed. Hal sighed. "I get no respect around here."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **There's the end of the chapter.

**Zuko: **When will I appear, woman!? I wanna curse people!!

**Winter: **Stop whining! Anyways, read and review!


	7. Chambers of Death

**GW: **I'll be randomly updating stories as I go along so please bear with me. God, I'm a mess right now. On that note, here's the next chapter and hopefully the mummy will finally appear!

**Zuko: **Yes! I will finally-

**Everyone: **Shut up!

**Zuko: **You guys are mean! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chambers of Death**

The heroes have moved onto another part of the cave and started work at chipping away at the ceiling. It was mostly everyone except Renee, Winter, and Glowworm. Renee was reading from a book while the authoresses…lazied about.

"You two could try to help," Danny scolded the girls.

"We believe that over-exerting yourself will kill you eventually," Glowworm shrugged.

"Yeah. You guys are doing okay without us," Winter added.

"She's right. We don't need two weak hybrids, especially a wittle bunny wabbit!" Hal mocked as Bandanna laughed.

"IT"S ON NOW!!" the hybrids screamed as they began to work twice as fast as the others. Renee was ignoring the brawl as she read aloud, "According to these hieroglyphics, the statue is overhead. If we keep digging, we'll reach his legs." Soon Renee was helping the digging.

"And when those smelly animals go to sleep, no offense GW, Hobbes, and WLS," Eddy apologized.

"None ta-Hey!" the authoresses and tiger complained as Eddy continued, "We'll sneak up on them and take that book right from under their noses."

"Sneak up on who, Eddy?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Ed, please pay attention next time," Double D groaned.

"Are you sure we can reach the compartment from here?" Rai asked doubtfully.

"Sure, Raimundo, if those beastly animals haven't gotten their first," June smiled, then frowned and said to the GW, WLS, and Hobbes, "Again no offense."

"Again, none take-Will you guys knock it off!?" Hobbes shouted as Glowworm and Winter sweat-dropped.

"Say, where'd our smelly fat cat go?" Hero inquired as she looked around.

"Who cares!?" Sparky laughed.

"Sparky!"

"Sorry, mommy," Sparky smiled innocently as the team continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete was crawling, with difficulty, through a small tunnel and holding a torch in one hand.

"Whoever invented tunnels will pay heavily!" Pete grumbled as he went along. Suddenly, he froze and looked up to see a giant mural. It appeared to be a man…with blue-jeweled insects on him.

Pete plucked one off the wall and examined it. "Blue gold? This will pay a lot!" he placed in his bag, then mimicked the almost terrified look on the man's face before he continued harvesting the bugs…

* * *

"Let's look for some treasure!" Jake Spidermonkey exclaimed as he stuck a crowbar into the compartment, ready to open it. Lumpus, who was using littler tools to open the compartment, stopped the monkey and scolded, "You may not be as dumb as that monkey Lazlo, but you're close enough!"

"Why can't we open it?" Edward said.

"Ozai was no fool," Lumpus stated. "He'd probably set some traps to protect his treasures."

"Alrighty, then," Crocker said as Jake backed off. "We'll let those DIGIMON do the work." The Digimon gulped as they set to work.

"I'm not going to open that chest," a Renamon said. They gasped when Edward pulled out his gun and aimed it at the poor Digimon.

"We shoulda stayed in Hawaii," an Agumon gulped as he, the Renamon, and a Gatomon grabbed crowbars and started to work on the compartment while the others stood back, scared to death.

Jack, Crocker, and the animals exchange nervous looks and take some steps back.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Our heroes were still working away into the ceiling. Renee was entertaining the whole group with Egyptian deaths. By 'entertaining,' I mean that she was totally grossing them out.

"So, lemme get this straight," Rai said, "they would stick a sharp, red-hot poker in your nose, cut your brain into tiny pieces, then rip it all out of your nose?"

"Ouch! That must really hurt!" Eddy cringed.

"Sounds like the movie I saw last night, 'I was an Egyptian Zombie Killer: The Sequel," Ed said stupidly.

"Ed, did you eat your breakfast this morning?" Edd sighed.

"I forgot to wear clean underwear this morning, you guys!" Everyone looked at Ed like he had corn growing out of his ears while Hero said warily, "Okaaaay."

"Anyways, the art of doing that to someone is called mummification," Renee continued. "You're already dead when they do this.".

"Even if they're dead, it's still…" Hobbes drifted off.

"Yeah, that kinda pain could bring anyone back to life!" Rai said.

"Really, you two are acting worse than Ray-Ray," June rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a huge chunk of the ceiling gave out, startling the team.

Rai grabbed Renee while Danny grabbed June, Edd grabbed Hero, and Hobbes grabbed GW while everyone else jumped out of the way. A giant stone casement drops out of the ceiling and crashes to the floor.

* * *

With the animals, they hear the crash. Jack, Crocker, and the animals have their weapons pointed to the ground while Lumpus could are less. He orders the Digimon to pull harder.

"Pull!" Lumpus ordered. The three Digimon pulled hard as the seams of the compartment moved slightly and became loosened.

"Pull!" Lumpus yells again as the compartment becomes looser.

"**PULL!" **Lumpus shouts one last time as the Digimon give one last pull. The compartment comes undone…

An intense burst of liquid sprays out of the seam and hits the three Digimon. Their skin melts off their face as they scream in agony.

As they are dying, they're already half-skeletal as they hit the floor.

"I want my mommy," Jack gulped as everyone looked in horror.

* * *

Back with our heroes...

The dust started to clear as the heroes regained their senses. Raimundo, Danny, Edd, and Hobbes were still holding onto Renee, June, Hero, and GW in that order when Eddy and Hal started to chuckle. The teammates let them go and blushed furiously as Renee cleared her throat and stared at the massive stone casement.

"Oh my god…," Renee gasped as they went near it. "It looks like a sarcophagus!" I bet you can all guess whose sarcophagus this is…

"What kind of fruit-loop would bury someone on the ceiling?" Danny asked incredulously.

"They didn't," Renee said. "They buried him at the foot of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance…or he did something very naughty."

"Maybe he was both," Glowworm winked to the readers.

* * *

Back with Pete…

The fat cat was still busy harvesting those 'blue-jeweled bugs.' He dropped one into his bag, then started to pry another one from the wall, chuckling greedily. It rips off, he drops it into his bag…only it missed and dropped into the sand.

Then, the shell cracked open to reveal a hideous little scarab. It raced over to Pete's boot, quickly burrowed into it, and slid inside.

The cat's eyes flew open as he started to scream. He dropped his knife and frantically starts to claw at his pant leg. He goes higher and higher until he rips his armor off to reveal a large lump moving across his chest. He tries to claw at it, but it keeps burrowing upwards.

It crawls up his neck as he started to choke and gag.

Then, the beetle went into his head…

* * *

With our heroes…

Rai, Renee, and their pals were cleaning the dust off of the sarcophagus, revealing a single, ominous hieroglyphic. Renee stared at it as Eddy said impatiently, "Well, who is the dead coot!?"

"Eddy, show some respect for the dead!" Edd scolded.

"It says…'He who shall not be named,'" Renee said in a confused tone.

"That sounds cursed to me. And I'm done with curses!" Hal said.

"Ditto," Sparky agreed.

"I second that emotion," Bandanna added.

Rai rolled his eyes as he dusts off a huge lock. "There's some sort of lock here. You say these things are made of granite with a steel interior?"

"Quarried granite with a cobalt lining," Renee said.

"Well, whoever this pigeon is in that sarcopho-whatever, he sure wasn't getting out," Eddy said.

"No kiddin'. Without a key, not even our powers can open this. It'll take us a whole month!" Danny groaned.

Renee came to a realization. "A key? A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"Who was talking about?" Winter asked as Renee rummaged through Eddy's pack.

"The teen on the barge. The one in the armor, she was looking for a key!" Renee pulled out the box, which is now a key. Eddy tried to take it back.

"Hey, that's mine!" Eddy whined as Renee smacked his hand away. "Naughty Eddy," Ed scolded playfully as Eddy whacked the lovable oaf's head and mumbled, "Shut up, Monobrow!"

Renee quickly unfolded the box and it turned into the exact same shape as the lock's keyhole. Renee and her teammates smiled happily.

At that very moment, screams of Pete could be heard echoing through the labyrinth. All of them turn off running, but not before Eddy grabbed the key.

Pete was screaming and dancing wildly around the labyrinth, in extreme pain in his head.

Rai, Danny, Eddy, Hobbes, and Hal tried to grab him, but the fat cat pushed them away and ran down the hall as he kept screaming. He then slammed his forehead into the wall and dropped to the ground. Dead as a doornail with his eyes wide-open.

The heroes are also equally stunned as they stare at the dead cat. Hobbes shook his head and said to himself, "I really wish I was with the blond midget right now."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **How did everyone like the chapter? (turns to see everyone stunned)

**Edd: **Good Lord, Glowworm! You killed four people in ONE chapter!

**GW: **Well, I didn't exactly name the chapter 'Chambers of Death' for nothing, you know. Okay, here's the thing: This story, _National Treasure: FF Style, Beauty and the Homunculus, _and _Wrath, Sam, & Co. _will all be my projects for now until they are completed. Any other future stories will come after these four stories are done. _Kingdom Toons _will be deleted, but not cancelled after these four stories. I will post a new _Kingdom Toons _with a different and, hopefully, better cast. Thank you and until next time…

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy: **Read & Review!


	8. Leave or Die

**GW: **Okay, here's the next chapter where the Medjai attack the camp.

**Rai: **How come I'm always in the stories where I could possibly die?!

**GW: **Chill out, Rai. You're the hero, and they rarely ever die. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Leave or Die**

Later that night, our heroes were settled into camp, just hanging out and talking about today's events while sitting by the fire.

"What do you supposed killed him?" June asked her pals as Raimundo came to sit down.

"Ever seen him eat? That'll kill anyone," Eddy joked, getting a stern glare from Edd. "What!?"

"Really Eddy, must you joke about others' misfortunes?" Edd scolded.

"Yes," he deadpanned, getting sighs from Edd and Hero.

"It turns out our animal and psycho buddies had a misfortune of their own today," Rai told them. "Three of their Digimon diggers were…um…melted."

"What?" Hero and Edd said at the same time, then blushed.

"Yep, salt acid," Danny continued. "Burned their faces right off as they dug into the place we were going to dig into. Some kind of ancient booby traps."

"Aren't you glad we didn't go to that place?" Glowworm asked her buddies. "I'm glad we didn't," Winter agreed.

"Maybe this place really is cursed," Hobbes muttered as he threw a rock into the fire, which spitted it right out. Everyone was silent until Ed shouted, "It must've the Fire Demons from Hades that did that!"

"Did you eat breakfast today, lummox?" Eddy asked as Hal and Bandanna shouted, "This place…cursed? No!!"

"Oh, for Mew Mew's sakes, you guys!" Renee rolled her eyes. "You're acting like babies."

"Don't believe in curses?" Rai asked Renee.

"No! I believe that if I can see it, I can touch it, then it's real!" Renee answered.

"Well, I believe in being prepared," Rai muttered, taking out his shotgun.

"Ditto," Hero and Danny agreed as they got out their weapons.

"Well, let's see what our kitty friend believed in," Hal and Eddy said as they stuck their hands in the late cat's bag and rifled through it…

"AAH!" they screamed, making the others jump.

"What? What is it?" GW asked.

"Broken glass," Hal answered as he and Eddy pulled out two bottles of soda.

"Whoa, two bottles of Pepsi (**which is much better than Coke, in my opinion**!)!" Eddy said as he handed the other bottle to Hal and kept the first one. "Pete may have been stinky, but he sure had good taste."

"This much soda could put Artie into cardiac arrest," Hal shuddered as he took a drink.

The friends rolled their eyes at the two boys until Rai and Danny heard hoof beats coming closer…

"Take this," Rai said to Renee absently while giving her the shotgun. Rai drew the Eye of Dashi while Danny went ghost. "Stay here." And then the two boys were off.

"Hey, wait a sec," Renee and Hal cried as the gang trailed after their teammates.

"Renee! Didn't the man say to wait here?" Eddy sighed as he trailed after his sister, still holding the Pepsi bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Medjai were attacking the campsite! As they rode into camp and lit the tents on fire, Lumpus ran towards the animals and Crocker's tents, screaming, "I want my mommy! SLINKMAN! Oh, that's right he isn't here. AHHH!" The animals and Crocker took action, shooting the Medjai off their horses.

Rai and Danny started to shoot the attackers while Hero swiped them with her Keyblade.

Renee, with GW, Winter, and June in tow, ran around trying to find Rai in the chaos. That's when some rider came up to her and almost slashed her until she shot him.

"That was exhilarating!" Renee breathed as GW blasted fire from her katana, Winter used her thunder magic, and June used her Te Xuan Ze powers. "You're telling me," June panted out of exhaustion.

With Eddy and Hal, they were hiding behind a wall while they shot attackers and drank from their soda bottles. Edd, Ed, and Hobbes were right behind them.

"Eddy! Be careful!" Edd cautioned as he ducked from the shots.

"This is just like the movie, 'I Was a Battle Commando from Zargon 12: The Prequel!'" Ed rambled as Hobbes pulled him down.

"Ed, you live in your own little world, doncha?" the tiger asked when suddenly Jack Spicer came next to Hal, took his Pepsi and started to chug it down.

The boys looked at Jack as he looked back at him. And Hal looked mad. "That was my soda, Mama's boy," he seethed.

"Prepare to die!" Bandanna added evilly when, just then, a few riders came up behind the boys. Jack spat the soda onto the boys, getting a "Disgusting!" from Double D before they all took off running from the riders.

"Pedrosa!!" Eddy and Hal shouted to Rai. He, Danny, and Hero took notice of them coming their way. "Run, we must, riders, from!" Ed sputtered as he picked up Edd, Hobbes, Hal, and Eddy while they all ran behind Danny, Rai, and Hero. Rai rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the head rider while Danny and Hero took care of the others.

It turned out it was Edward Elric that our hero took down! Alphonse came to back his brother up until Sparky, Bandanna, and Ed tackled him down. "Attack the robot!" Ed screamed while the two dragons laughed. "Why does everyone think I'm a robot?" Al sighed as Edward transmuted his arm into a blade while Rai got out the Blade of the Nebula.

Rai and Ed engaged in a sword-fight until Rai pushed Ed down and shot an oncoming rival. When he turned back to the alchemist, Edward was already up and knocked the sword from Rai's hand.

As Ed delivered a blow from his arm-blade, Rai did a barrel-roll to a knapsack, grabbed a stick of dynamite, lit it on fire, and pointed it to Ed. Ed knew they couldn't win this fight, so he turned his hand back to normal, got on his horse, and called the remaining survivors to ride out. Alphonse got up and joined his brother's side.

"We won't shed anymore blood. But, you must leave. Leave this place or die!" Ed took a last glance at Raimundo and took off with the rest of his teammates.

"Yeah, that's right you better run, shorty!" Hal shouted to Edward while the rest of Rai's gang joined his side.

"DON'T CALL ME 'SHORTY,' YOU BIG-EARED FREAK!!" Ed retorted back.

"I'M NOT A BIG-EARED FREAK, YOU-!" Hal was about to say until Winter covered his mouth and said with a sly smirk, "Don't make things worse, 'big-eared freak.'"

"Whatever, bunny-girl," Hal mumbled. Winter was pleased with Hal's discomfort.

"Renee!" Raimundo said as he found a pooped-out Renee on the ground, still holding the shotgun. He helped the teen to her feet as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Renee said as they looked into each other's eyes. Danny asked June, "You okay as well?"

June smiled, making Danny blush. "Yeah, I've been through worse."

"And you as well, Hero?" Edd asked politely. Hero smiled and said, "Thank you," before she looked away to hide her blush.

"Foreshadowing of romance!" Glowworm and Winter said to you, the readers.

"The way those guys reacted, they want use gone. This proves they're just trying to keep the treasure all to themselves!" Edward the Platypus said.

"Nah, those are desert people. They value water, not treasure," Hal informed.

"So, Pedrosa. Do ya' think maybe we can join forces for tonight?" Jake Spidermonkey grinned sheepishly at Rai, who glared back. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" Jake gulped, slinking away.

* * *

Later, everyone else was fast asleep except for Renee and Raimundo. Rai was teaching Renee how to punch. To top that off, Renee was seriously hyped up on soda, thanks to drinking it from Eddy's bottle.

"You just ball your fist, like this," Rai instructed. Renee did so as Rai said, "Then, you just punch."

"Okay!" she said. As she hit Rai's hand, she stumbled and fell while Rai caught her. She laughed as the boy eased her to the ground. "Okay, time for another drink," Rai said as Renee grabbed the bottle.

"Unlike Eddy, I know when to say 'no,'" Renee said in a fast tone, drinking a giant sip before setting the bottle down.

"Yeah, and unlike Eddy, I don't understand you a bit," Rai grinned.

"I know, you're probably wondering what's a place like me doing in a girl like this!" Renee said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, kind of like that," Rai shrugged.

"Well, my father and mother were famous explorers and they loved Toongypt so much, they got married there and lived there," Renee explained.

"Well, I get your mom and dad," Rai then pointed to a snoring Eddy. "I get him and I get all of the other guys. What are you doing here?"

"Look," Renee said, getting up so fast she almost tumbled over. "I may not be an adventurer or an explorer or a gunfighter or a treasure-seeker, Mr. Big Shot!"

"So…what are you?" Rai asked.

"I…am a librarian!" Renee said proudly, making Rai smile. She settled down closer to him as she said, "And I am going to kiss you, Mr. Pedrosa."

Rai's eyes grew huge after that comment, but he said, "You can call me Rai."

"Rai…" Renee smiled as the two leaned in for the kiss…

That's when Renee collapsed onto Rai's lap. Rai sighed as a voice said, "Too bad for you, Rai."

"And you two were just getting cozy," another voice giggled. Rai looked to see Danny and Hero! They had watched the whole scene without being noticed.

"Some lover-boy you are, Rai," Danny rolled his eyes as Hero shook her head. That's when a sleeping June snuggled onto Danny's lap while a sleeping Edd snuggled onto Hero's. Hero blushed like mad while Danny's face flushed white, but they secretly enjoyed it.

"Aw, are you guys getting cozy?" Rai taunted, getting glares from both his comrades. The three sighed as they eased their crushes onto the ground and laid down themselves.

"Foreshadowing of ro-" GW was about to whisper to the readers until Hal kicked her and hissed, "Shut up and go to sleep so the chapter can end!"

GW huffed, but the two closed their eyes and soon, everyone was sleeping.

**

* * *

**

**Everyone besides Rai, Hero, and Danny: **AWWWW!!!

**Rai, Danny, and Hero: **SHUT UP!!

**June: **Anyways, the next chapter will be when both teams find things…

**Sparky and Bandanna: **Read and Review!


	9. Bad Juju

**GW:** Sorry for the long chapter updates. Here's the next chapter and you'll see exactly why it's named 'Bad Juju…'

**Hal: **Aw, man! I don't want bad luck!

* * *

**Bad Juju…**

The next morning, our team of adventurers were doing there own thing. Lumpus' team were at the same location they were at the day before and finally got the box out as two Digimon pulled out the box.

"Come on, pull it out!" Lumpus bossed as the two Digimon set the box down and everyone came closer. The Digimon, however, moved back away from the box.

"It says it has a curse upon it," the moose read.

"Curse my monkey-butt!" Jake joked.

"Who cares?" Edward said.

"People back then cared," Crocker said. "The curse meant bad juju to the Toongyptians."

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

Lumpus read the chest in Egyptian, then said in English, "Death will fly swiftly to whomever opens this chest."

That's when a moaning sound echoed through the tomb. Everyone looked around, but couldn't find the source…

A louder sigh came and the Digimon took off. Lumpus rolled his eyes as Jack whimpered, "We shouldn't be here. This isn't good."

Lumpus continued. "It says, 'There is one, the undead, who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."

"Well, let's make sure not to bring back the DEAD!!" Crocker yelled.

"'He will kill anyone who opens this chest,'" Lumpus read on, "'and assimilate their organs and fluids."

"What does assimilate mean?" Jake said.

"It means he'll take your organs and fluids," Edward answered, making Jake and Jack gulp.

"'And in so doing, he will regenerate,'" Lumpus said. "'And no longer be the undead. But a plague upon this earth.'"

"Well, we didn't come all the way here for nothing," Edward said as Jack backed away.

"It's a curse!" the mama's boy screamed. "A CURSE!!" He then did his trademark scream as he ran off.

"Stupid, superstitious BOY!!" Crocker screamed as the animals pulled off the lid and a bunch of dust flew into their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rai and his team were walking through the hallway as Renee said with glee, "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!"

"Don't pop a blood vessel in your excitement, Renee," June said sarcastically.

Renee ignored her as she pulled out the key and went towards the sarcophagus and said, "I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!"

Rai looked at her and said, "You dream about dead guys? That's a little messed up, girl."

"I dream about fighting the Goo Zombies of Mock 6 with nothing but a Proton Energy-Disembowel Gun!" Ed rambled.

"I think you would get along well with Calvin, Monobrow," Hobbes said as Eddy smacked his friend on the head.

"Look, some of the spells have been rubbed off," Renee noted. "This man was not only killed in this life, but the next as well."

Eddy snatched the key and put it in the keyhole, saying, "Tough break for him." After unlocking the case, he, Hobbes, Danny and Rai grabbed hold of the case with Danny saying, "Let's see who this poor fruit loop was."

The guys pulled on the lid until it came off…

Zuko came out!!! Actually, it wasn't Zuko anymore, now he was a bona fied mummy, with the rotting corpse and all that.

Everyone screamed with June hugging Danny, Hero hugging Edd, and GW hugging Hobbes. "GOOD LORD!!" Edd yelled, then blushed when he saw he was hugging Hero. Danny, June, Hobbes, and GW blushed as well. Ed seemed unaffected as he smiled at Zuko's corpse.

"I…wasn't scared," Hal panted. "Were you…Bandanna?" Poor Bandanna and Sparky clawed their feet into their master's shoulders. Bandanna gave a thumbs-up while still shaking.

"That's it!" Winter shouted. "Next time, I'm skipping out wherever Hal is! He brings all the bad luck!"

As the gang settled down, Glowworm growled, "I hate it when that happens!"

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Hero asked while scrunching up her nose at the mummy.

"No," Renee answered. "I've never seen a mummy look like this before. It looks like he's still…still…"

"Juicy," Winter and Hal said simultaneously, then glared at one another.

"Another thing they agreed on," Sparky whispered to his 'Mommy.'

"Yes," Renee said. "He's probably 3,000 years old and he's still decomposing."

Rai pointed to the sarcophagus and said, "What do you make of those?" Everyone saw marks on the inside of the case as June said, "It looks like fingernail markings."

"Like he wanted to get out," Edd gulped.

"This man was buried alive," Renee told her pals. She looked at the case and said, "He left a message."

She traced the letters as she read, "Death is only the beginning."

They looked at the messed-up face of the late Zuko and gulped.

* * *

Back with our animal friends, they had opened the chest and nothing happened to them.

Lumpus unwrapped the package to reveal a black, old book. Strange thing was that the book had a keyhole exactly like the one from Zuko's sarcophagus… He pulled it out and said with excitement, "Oh my Camp Kidneys! It really exists! The Book of the Dead! I'll be rich!"

"A book!? Who cares about the book, what about the treasure?" Edward said.

"This, weird duck, is the treasure!" Lumpus smiled.

Jake frowned as he said, "Well, I wouldn't trade it for Adam!" He kicked the chest angrily, but kicked open a secret compartment which revealed gold jars.

"Well, my friends," Lumpus said as Edward, Jake, and Crocker grabbed for the jars. "That is YOUR treasure."

* * *

Later that night, Renee was walking towards her friends at their camp spot where she saw Lumpus trying to open the Book. She noticed the keyhole and realized something. She then told him, "I think you need a key to open that," and walked away. Lumpus mocked her and tried again.

Rai was sitting by the fire when Jake Spidermonkey said smugly to him with Crocker, Jack, and Edward behind him, "Hey, Pedrosa? Wonder how much these babies will cost." Jack sat beside his former buddy while the animals and loony sat opposite of them. Rai's pals were gathered around.

"We heard you found a MUMMY!" Crocker said while Edward added, "If you dry him out, you might be able to sell him for firewood!"

Rai sneered at them while June said to Glowworm and Danny, "I'm gonna go Te Xuan Ze on their butts soon!"

"Look what I found!" Renee said as she came over to where Jack was sitting.

"You're in her spot," Rai told him. Jack just laughed until Rai got out his Wu and said in a harsher tone, "NOW!"

Jack gulped and moved next to Crocker while Renee sat in his former place. "Scarab skeletons! Flesh-eaters, found them in our friend's sarcophagus." She showed them the dead bugs as Rai picked one up to examine it.

"They can stay alive for years, feeding on the flesh of the corpse."

"They look good, Mommy!" Sparky chirped. "Don't even think about it, Sparky. They'll make you sick," Hero scolded as she gave her dragon a candy bar to munch on.

"Unfortunately for our friend, the scarabs ate him alive," Renee concluded, making some of the guys shudder.

"So, what you're saying is, they buried our dude alive and scarabs ate him?" Raimundo sad incredulously.

"_Very _slowly," Renee said.

"Sounds like he wasn't a popular guy back then," Eddy smiled until Edd and Hero gave him stern looks.

"Was probably getting a little frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter," Danny joked, making June playfully push him and giggle.

"Well," Renee started again. "Our friend suffered from the Hum Dai, the worst of all ancient Toongyptian curses, reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. But I've never actually read about the curse being performed."

"Wow, it's that bad, huh?" Hal asked. By now, even Crocker and the animals were interested.

"Yes, well, they never used it because they feared it so much. It's written that if the sufferer of the Hum Dai should ever be awakened, he will bring upon the 10 Plagues of Toongypt."

"Just like in the comic, "I Was a Werewolf Alien Zombie, The Prequel!" Ed smiled blissfully.

"Really, Ed, can't you just try to think logically for once?" Edd sighed, making Hero chuckle.

"No can do, Double D, 'cuz I eat buttered toast!"

* * *

Later that night, everybody fell asleep. Well, everyone except for Renee, who was sneaking over to a sleeping Lumpus. The moose was hugging the Book and one of the jars close to him. Renee carefully slipped the Book out of his hands and quickly and stealthily walked back to her camp area where everyone was sleeping.

She placed the Book down and went to Eddy's bag. "Some people call that 'stealing,'" Raimundo said. It turns out he wasn't sleeping at all!

"According to Eddy, it's called, 'the borrowing of pigeons,'" Renee replied as she found the key and went back to the book. Rai came next to her as he said, "I thought the Book of Amon Ra was made of gold."

"It is made of gold," Renee said as she opened the key. "But this is the Book of the Dead."

As she placed the key into its hole, Rai said warily, "Are you sure you wanna mess with a book with the word 'dead' in it?"

"What could come out of reading a book?" Renee said. Bad decision, girl…

She opened the Book and when she opened it a breeze, almost like a sigh, passed through the camp. "That happens a lot around here I noticed," Rai grumbled, then said to Renee, "So, what's it say?"

"Amon Ra, Amon de," she read. "Sua harum utoops. Zin mes a bet bara." (**A/N: I have no clue what she's saying in the movie, so sorry if my Egyptian is no good.)**.

It showed Zuko, seemingly dead, as Renee read on. "Zin pekes so yatta way, yatta way, yatta way!" That's when Zuko came back to life! And he was mad…

Lumpus woke up with a start, and knew what Renee did. "NOOO!!!" he screamed. Renee and Rai looked at him as he ran towards them, still holding his jar. "You must not read from the Book!"

That's when a weird noise, almost a buzzing noise, was coming from the distance. And it was getting closer…

Eddy and the others woke up and looked out into the distance to see…

Hoards of locusts, coming there way!!

"Holy Mother of Fanfiction!!" Glowworm, Edd, and Hero screamed as the locusts entered the camp. Everyone took off for the tombs as Lumpus stayed behind. Locusts flew on him as he said solemnly, "What have we done?"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **VERY bad juju is afoot! Next chapter will probably be worse now that the Mummy is awake.

**Zuko: **FINALLY! Now, I will-

**Winter: **No one cares! Read & Review!


	10. The Mummy's Wrath

**GW: **Last time, things were bad for our heroes. I have a feeling things will get worse…

**Eddy: **Oh, boy…

* * *

**The Mummy's Wrath**

Our heroes were running through the tomb with Raimundo in the lead. "Where the heck did they come from!?" he yelled as Eddy yelled, "I want to go home now!!"

When everyone turned the corner, Crocker fell and lost his glasses. As everyone left him behind, he said, "MY GLASSES! Where are my GLASSES!?"

Jack came last, screaming, "Leave me! Leave me!"

"LITTLE BOY, help me find my-" before Crocker could say 'glasses,' Jack stepped on them and broke them with a crack.

Jack picked up Crocker's fallen torch and called out to the others, "Wait for me!!"

Crocker picked up his glasses and looked at the damage, knowing that he couldn't wear them. He tried to see in the darkness, but couldn't.

He tried to move in the darkness when suddenly he heard a wailing-like noise. "Who's there?" he whimpered while pulling out his gun. He pointed his gun in both ends when something went behind him.

He whipped around again when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around slowly…

"**AHHHH!!!! FAIRIES!!!"**

* * *

With Rai and his group, they had separated from the animals and Jack and were rounding a corner. Bandanna and Sparky whimpered and clutched to their masters' shoulders.

"Freak, remind me NEVER to be in one of your action/horror stories again, GW," Hal gulped.

That's when the tomb shook and something was coming out of the ground…

It was millions of flesh-eating scarabs!

"Oh no! Not these things!" Glowworm and Winter screamed as they ran away with the bugs behind them.

Rai and Danny threw their torches at the bugs before they started to blast them away, Danny with his ectoplasm shots and Rai with the Star Hanabi.

They went down the stairs and into a new room. Rai and everyone else jumped onto a platform to avoid the scarabs while Renee ducked into a corner. Where she was promptly sent to the other side by a hidden moving wall. "Oh, that's typical," she managed to say before disappearing.

After the scarabs were gone, everyone noticed something was amiss…

"Renee?" Rai asked in a worried tone.

"Renee? Stop fooling around, girl!" June shouted.

"Renee!" everyone called.

* * *

With said Renee, she was now in a dark room and was looking around, frightened.

Just then, she heard a moaning noise. She turned to see Crocker standing with his back towards her.

"Oh, Mr. Crocker," she breathed in a sigh of relief at someone she knew. "I was getting scared. I lost-" Before she finished, Crocker turned around…

To reveal that his tongue and eyes were missing!!

Renee screamed in terror as she backed away from the poor teacher, who was moaning in pain. "My EYES!" he barely spoke.

Renee backed up…right into Zuko! He could move now, and, even though he was still a fleshy corpse, he had taken Crocker's tongue and eyeballs for his own.

Renee yelled some more and backed up into the wall as Zuko neared her. She saw Crocker, who had fallen, trying to fall away and she told him, "Crocker, don't leave me with this corpse!"

"He took my TONGUE!" he barely managed to speak as Zuko looked at him.

"Please don't leave," Renee said, then gasped as Zuko looked at her.

"Mai?" he asked.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Rai and the gang were trying to bust the wall in to get to Renee. It wasn't exactly working out for them…

"Darn it! This is harder than surviving a day in Casper High," Danny panted as they kept trying.

Ed, being the blockhead that he was, rammed his skull into the wall, but fell down.

"Ed, you lummox! That won't work!" Eddy said while Hobbes sighed.

"It's a trapdoor!" Hero realized. "That means there's gotta be a switch or something," Rai said, trying to find a switch.

"RUN!!!" Jake yelled as he, Edward, and a Patamon ran into the room, followed by a bunch of scarabs. "Run you monkey-heads, RUN!!"

"Go," Hal gulped as everyone took for the nearest exit. The poor Patamon fell and, with the horror of everyone watching, was eaten alive by the bugs.

"Just go!" Bandanna and Sparky yelled as everyone ran.

* * *

With Renee, she was still in the room with Zuko. "Jeez, why the heck am I not fighting?" Renee asked herself. "Oh, that's right. I can't transform."

Zuko told Renee with an outstretched hand, "Come with me, my Princess Mai."

Rai and the gang were running down the hallway and spotted Renee. "Renee, would you stop playing hide-and-seek. Let's get out of here!" Raimundo said while grabbing her hand. He then saw Zuko and yelled, "Holy crap!"

Zuko growled at him when everyone else came into the room. "Renee! Good Lord, what is that!?" Edd gasped while everyone shouted at Zuko.

"Cool! The Mummy is alive!!" Ed shouted with glee.

"Ed, that's not a good thing…" Danny told the big lummox.

Zuko screamed so loudly his mouth went right open. Rai yelled back with his mouth wide open and he shot Zuko with the Star Hanabi. Zuko fell down and everyone left the room.

"Can I touch him?" Ed said.

"NO, ED!" Edd and Eddy scolded while Hobbes and Glowworm pulled him away.

Zuko got up and scowled in the direction the group left.

* * *

As the gang ran into the main tomb, they heard gun clicks. They saw the Medjai, with a scared Lumpus holding the Book and jar, in front of them. And of course, Edward and Alphonse Elric were in the front.

"We told you to leave or die," Alphonse said solemnly. "You stayed, and you may have killed us all. You've awakened the Creature we feared for more than a 1,000 years."

"Relax, Iron Man; I killed it," Rai said.

"You idiot! It cannot be killed!" Edward Elric fumed. "He is not of this world anymore."

That's when two Medjai, Yami Yugi and Jake Long, brought in the eyeless and tongue-less Crocker. Edward Platypus and Jake Spidermonkey ran to their fallen comrade. "You sicko! We may not have liked him, but still…" the platypus said.

"What did you do to him?" the monkey asked.

"We saved him…before the Creature could finish his work," Edward told them as Crocker groaned.

"You must leave before you all die," Alphonse told the heroes. The Medjai went in the other direction as Al said, "We have to find him and find a way to destroy him, Brother."

"I told you, I already killed him!" Rai said in a frustrated voice.

Edward Elric turned towards Rai and said solemnly, "Know this. This creature is a bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep…he will never stop."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jack Spicer, he was trying to find his way out of the tomb. "Oh, I should've stayed with Wuya!" he whimpered as he kept walking. He kept hearing scary noises and he kept whipping around, holding the Eye of Dashi he liberated from Rai.

When he turned around, he saw none other than Zuko facing him. Jack screamed his trademark scream as Zuko inched near him. Jack backed up, pulling out all these lucky charms.

"Blessed good Lord, watch and protect me!" Jack whimpered, holding out a cross. No affect as Zuko came closer.

Jack pulled out an angel and started to speak in some other language, with no affect at all.

He pulled out the Buddha and started to speak in Chinese when he bumped up against the wall. Zuko was about to do him in when Jack pulled out the Star of David and started to speak in Hebrew (**never knew Jack was bilingual like that)**.

"The language of the slaves…" Zuko said and thought for a moment. "Perhaps I could use you after all, and the rewards…" Zuko pulled out a bunch of gold that made Jack's eyes turn brighter. "…will be great."

"My prince…" Jack smiled.

"Where are the other sacred jars!?" Zuko yelled, holding one of the jars similar to the ones Crocker and the animals took…

Jack smiled devilishly, knowing the answer.

With our heroes, they were riding out of the camp on their camels and horses.

"No more traveling for me," Winter said with GW nodding in agreement.

When the team rose out, a corpse-like hand came out of the sand and Zuko roared.

**

* * *

**

**Zuko: **I have finally made my official appearance!!

**GW: **Yeah, whoop-dee-do for you. Things look bad for our heroes. Now to work on the happier Beauty and the Homunculus!

**Zuko: **Read and Review, foolish mortals!


	11. Trouble in Cairo

**GW: **Here's the next chapter. Something tells me things will be bad…

* * *

**Trouble in Cairo**

The team arrived in Fort Brydon, Cairo, still spooked by their experience in Toonaptra. As they entered the fort, a storm was brewing. And it looked bad…

Rai and the group except for Eddy had entered a room and Rai was packing Renee's things for her, meaning to send her back to her home. Renee had other ideas…

"I though you didn't believe in fairy tales and hocus pocus…Shoo!" Rai said as he opened Renee's trunk as Renee grabbed her cat Crookshanks from it.

"Well, when you have an encounter with a 3,000 year old walking, talking mummy tends to convert one!" Renee argued, putting Crookshanks down and removing her clothes.

The friends stood by and watched. "So, who's going to separate those lovebirds?" Hal asked his pals.

"Not us! No way! Nadda! No way, Jose!" everyone muttered, shaking their heads as they continued to watch the argument.

"Well, forget it! We're down the hall, out the door, and gone!" Rai said as he placed more clothes in the trunk.

"I agree with the Rai-man," Danny agreed, making June look at him. "Well, I don't intend on fighting a mummy who won't die!"

"No, we are not gone!" Renee said sternly, pulling clothes out of the trunk.

"Oh, we are!" Rai said.

"Oh, no! We woke him up, we have to stop him!" Renee said.

"Can't we let that pipsqueak and his buddies handle that gooey freak?" Eddy said.

"Because, Eddy, it's our responsibility to take care of the situation," Edd said, siding with Renee.

"Double D's right. A mummy that can't die or won't stop until his goal is complete is pretty scary," Hero added.

"Are you saying that because you love Double D, sis?" Hal teased, making Edd and Hero blush.

"Hal?"

"Yeah, bunny-girl?"

"Shut up!" Winter said as everyone nodded.

"What do you mean 'we'?!" Rai said, getting back to the subject with Renee. "I told you not to read that book with 'Dead' in it's title, but you didn't listen to me!"

"Yes, me, me, me! It's all my fault he's woken up, isn't it?" Renee fumed as she kept pulling the objects Raimundo placed in the trunk out again.

"Yeah, you heard the shorty and his brother. No mortal weapons can kill this guy. That means my Wu, Danny's powers, and everyone else's weapons are useless!"

"Well then, we have to find immortal weapons then!" Renee said.

"There's that 'we' again. And did that even make sense with _immortal _weapons?" Rai asked himself. "Let's use the-" Ed was about to say until Hobbes duct taped the boy's mouth shut.

"Thank you, Hobbes. I'm sure my boyfriend Tas and your boy Calvin would be very proud," Glowworm complimented on making Ed shut up. Hobbes shrugged.

"Listen, we have to do something!" Renee said, slamming the trunk's lid right on Rai's hand. He yelped in pain, making Danny, Hal, Bandanna, and Hobbes laugh, but Renee was clueless as she kept speaking.

"Once the creature is reborn, he will spread his curse until the whole world is completely destroyed."

"Like the monster from 'Cloverfield'!" Ed managed to get the tape off to say that.

Raimundo ignored the lummox's comment as he said heatedly to Renee, "Oh, is that my problem!?"

"Well, it's everyone's problem!" Renee said as Rai followed her.

"Look, I appreciate that you saved me and my pals, but I agreed to take you out in the desert and bring you back! Well, my contract is terminated!"

"That's all I am to you, a contract!?" Renee asked in an upset tone. Well, yo would be too, if you were treated like a contract.

"You can tag along with me or you can stay here and save the world!" Rai said.

"I'm staying," Renee said stubbornly. Raimundo looked shocked as his friends stood beside Renee and June said, "We're staying, too."

Raimundo was fuming right about now. "Fine, you can all stay here and get the soul sucked out of you!" Raimundo shouted as he walked to the door.

"Fine!" Renee shouted back.

"Fine," Rai said calmly as he closed the door.

"Men!" Renee shook her head as June, Hero, GW, and Winter nodded. "No offense, you guys."

"Eh, none taken. I think," Danny said sheepishly. Eddy sighed and said, "I'm going to the bar and have some Red Bull. Anyone want to come with me?"

As everyone shook their heads, the scammer shrugged and mumbled, "Your loss," before walking downstairs.

* * *

Down at the bar, an old man was walking with a woman. He had white, thinning hair and a mustache and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, yellow shorts, a brown belt, brown shoes, and a blue bowtie. His name was Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Jane Porter's father.

"I'm the last of the Royal Air Corp that's still stationed out there," the Professor told the woman about his past while stepping in the fountain and getting his shoes wet. "Oh, dear. A bloody idiot spilled his drink all over my shoes."

The woman rolled her eyes as she directed the retired Professor/pilot away from the water. "All my other comrades died in the skies and buried in the sand. Good fellows, too."

That's when Rai bumped into the old man, patted the man's shoulder, and said absently, "Hey, Porter," before walking off.

Archimedes trailed behind Raimundo and said, "You know, Raimundo my boy, ever since the war ended, there hasn't been a single challenge for a man like me."

Rai smacked Eddy on the head, who was drinking some soda at the counter. Rai pointed to the old professor before he sat down. "Well, we've all got our little problems nowadays."

"I just wish I went down with the others in a flame of glory instead of sitting here in absolute boredom and booze," the Professor sighed. He took Eddy's glass of Red Bull and said, "Cheers," before slurping it down.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy rolled his eyes. The Professor slapped Eddy and Raimundo on the backs and laughed, "Well, back to the drawing board!" and left the two boys to their Red Bull.

"Dude, has Renee always been-?" Rai asked with Eddy nodding.

"Well, we're all packed up, but the stupid boat doesn't leave until tomorrow," Jake Spidermonkey said as he and his teammates walked towards Rai and Eddy.

"Tails set firmly between your legs, you big fat chickens?" Eddy gloated as he drank some more Red Bull.

"Like you can talk, with some sick, walking corpse after you," Jake frowned.

"So, how's Crocker, dude?" Rai asked Edward Platypus.

"Gee, I don't know. He had his eyes and tongue cut out. How do you think he feels?!" Edward asked incredulously at Rai's question.

The platypus got up with his drink and walked off, leaving Rai saying to himself, "Pretty bad, I guess."

* * *

"I'm so pleased to MEET YOU," Crocker barely managed as he tried to shake a person's hand, but was stopped by… Jack Spicer! That means the person in the black cloak and wearing a blue mask is really…Oh, boy.

"Prince Zuko doesn't like to be touched," Jack said, letting go of Crocker's hand. "Silly Eastern superstition, I'm afraid."

"Please FORGIVE ME!" Crocker mumbled as he accidentally pushed his tea. Jack crouched near him and said in mock kindness, "Oh, Mr. Crocker; Prince Zuko wants to thank you for your hospitality…" Crocker smiled at Jack's compliment, but then was horrified by what the 'Evil Boy Genius' said next, "…and for your eyes…and your tongue."

"But I'm afraid more is needed," Jack said grimly, getting up from the terrified teacher. "The Prince has to finish the job, crazy. And consummate the curse which you and your buddies have brought down upon yourselves!"

"Please NO!!" Crocker yelled as Zuko took off the mask to reveal his face, which is less corpse-like and had scarabs crawling through his face.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! FAIRIES!!!!" **

* * *

Raimundo, Eddy, Edward Platypus, and Lumpus toasted their glasses as Rai said, "Good luck, boys." They took their sips before they spat their drinks out. In fact, everyone was spitting their drinks out.

"Sweet Slinkman, that tasted just like…" Lumpus choked the remainder words as they looked at the fountain.

"Blood," Rai finished for him. Indeed, the fountain was now spewing blood.

"The rivers and waters of Toongypt ran red, and were as blood.' Or something that Sockhead read to me," Eddy gulped.

"He's here," Rai said grimly.

* * *

Renee and everyone else who didn't go to the bar with Rai and Eddy were walking out of the fort. Renee had her nose in a book while everyone else was talking or goofing around.

"Oh, Renee and company!" Rai said nervously as he and Eddy caught up with the gang.

"Oh, hello, Rai," Renee greeted, then everyone saw the look on the boys' faces.

"What's the matter, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Haven't you taken off yet?" Hero asked.

"We have problems," the boys said as thunder and lighting boomed in the sky.

That's when meteors started to fly out of the sky and hit the ground in a massive fiery mess.

"That doesn't look good," June said as the heroes watched.

"Evil Tim is here to feast on the brains of humans!" Ed sputtered.

"Shut up, Ed!" Hal, Eddy, and Danny yelled as they took off running. Guards were set on fire as the fireballs came dangerously close to our retreating heroes.

"Hot, Mommy! It's hot!" Sparky whimpered as Hero hugged the dragon for comfort and ran at the same time.

"Now you know how we feel when you fire-blast us!" Bandanna yelled as he clamped onto Hal's shirt.

They ran into the shelter as Jack ran down the stairs, without the heroes seeing them. He started to run back up when Raimundo saw him and shouted, "Hey!" before grabbing the Mama's boy.

"Jack, you pathetic villain! Where have you been?" Rai asked as Danny added, "You better fess up, too!"

Suddenly, a roar came from above as Jack wretched free from the Xiaolin Warriors hold and flew off on his Hover-pack.

"That definitely does NOT sound good," Winter gulped as Glowworm shuddered.

Rai grabbed the Eye of Dashi while Danny went ghost and everyone got in a fight position. "Let's go!" Rai said as they took up the stairs.

When they got to the room where the noise was heard, they gasped in shock. Crocker was sitting in the chair…with his flesh gone!

Rai spotted Zuko by the fireplace, regenerating the flesh he got from the teacher.

"We are in serious trouble," Rai stared at the newly fleshed mummy while everyone nodded in agreement.

Zuko came towards our heroes with Rai blasting him, Danny shooting his ecto-blasts at him, Hero, GW, and Hal using fire magic while Sparky shot fireballs and everyone else except Edd using pistols at the mummy, but nothing worked.

Jake, Edward, and Lumpus entered the room as Zuko drew nearer. He threw Rai into the wall while he fire-blasted everyone else except Renee into the walls as well.

Zuko looked at Renee and came closer to her, creeping her out. "You saved me from the undead. I thank you," he said to her as Rai and co. got up.

Zuko was about to kiss Renee when Crookshanks meowed and stepped in the piano keys, getting Zuko's attention.

One look at the cat and Zuko freaked out, swirling into a vortex before he left the room.

The gang got up as Rai gulped, "We are in _very _serious trouble…"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, dear. Zuko has claimed his first victim. When will he strike next?

**Hobbes: **This is exciting! (eats popcorn) Popcorn?

**Danny: **You're in the story, too, you lazy cat!

**Prof. Porter: **Read & Review!


	12. Double Whammy

**GW: **Here's the next chapter. And you'll see why it's called 'Double Whammy.' Enoy!

**Double Whammy**

Later, the group except for Lumpus went to the Museum of Antiquities where Renee could ask her former boss, Mr. Herriman, what they needed to know.

"What's this bunny want anyhow?" Jake asked as Renee led the way.

"There's only one person I know who could possibly give us the answers," Renee replied curtly as they rounded into an exhibition room where Herriman was talking to Alphonse and Edward Elric?!

"**YOU!!?"** June said in an outraged voice as everyone got into a fight position.

"Miss Renee and her comrades. Gentlemen," Herriman greeted as everyone settled down, but Rai still held the Eye of Dashi at the three.

"What are **they **doing here?" Renee asked furiously.

"And no lies!" Glowworm added.

"Do you really want to know or would you rather blow us away?" Herriman asked as Rai put his weapon away.

"Well, after what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here," Rai said as everyone either nodded or muttered, "Yeah."

* * *

"We are part of a secret society for over 3,000 years," Herriman explained to our heroes while the Elric's stood nearby. "We have guarded the City of the Dead. We swore that we would do our part to stop Prince Zuko from being reborn."

"And now, because of you all, we have failed," Edward said while glaring at the heroes.

"Oh, so you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Renee said.

"To stop an evil creature from destroying the world, then _DUH_!!" Edward and Herriman said simultaneously as Al just sighed.

Renee paced away and Hal asked the rabbit, "Question, rabbit-dude. Why doesn't our buddy like cats?"

"First of all, it's Mr. Herriman to you. To answer the question, cats are guardians of the Underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

"And then he will fear nothing," Edward added grimly.

"And do you know how he regenerates, man!?" Jake asked, freaked out.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest," Danny and Rai deadpanned.

"And sucking them dry, that's how!" Edward Platypus said fearfully.

Eddy was pulling on an arrow's bow while Ed got his head stuck in one. "Eddy, Ed; please stop fooling around!" Double D scolded them as the two immediately stopped. Hal snickered until Hero smacked his forehead and glared sternly at him.

"When I saw him alive in Toonaptra, he called me Mai," Renee told the three, who looked at each other. "And then, just now in Crocker's room, he tried to kiss me."

"Yucky!" Sparky and Bandanna retched.

"It was his love for Mai that he was cursed," Herriman said. "Apparently after 3,000 years-"

"He still loves her," Al said as Ed added, "Dumbass."

"Yes, that's romantic and all that jazz," June said as Renee finished for her pal, "But what does it have to do with me."

"He's going to try to raise her from the dead," Ed said to Herriman said grimly, "Yes, Master Edward Elric. It appears he has chosen his human sacrifice."

The three looked at Renee, whose eyes widened in fear. "Oh, no; he is **not **using Renee as a human sacrifice just to bring back some dead girl he loves!" Winter said furiously with her friends nodding.

"Bad luck for you, old mum," Eddy said grimly.

"On the contrary, it will give us enough time to kill the Creature," Herriman hopped out his seat.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Ed said as Al followed him next to Herriman. "His powers are growing." It looked like Ed, Al, and Herriman were staring at something above them…

Everyone else looked up and was shocked to see the Sun being eclipsed. Not good usually.

"And He stretched forth his hand towards the Heavens," Hobbes told the 10 Commandments as everyone looked on. "And there was darkness throughout the land of Toongypt."

* * *

Later, everyone was in the hotel room. Rai was still staring at the eclipse as Renee said, "We have to stop him. Who opened the chest."

"Well, it was me, Platypus, Lumpus, and Crocker," Jake explained to Renee.

"What about my buddy Jack Simpering Wimp?" Rai asked suspiciously. He had wondered what happened to Jack the last time he saw him.

"Scrammed out of there before we opened the darn thing," Edward Platypus said.

"Yeah, he was wimpy, but smart," Jake added.

"Sounds like Jack alright," Danny shrugged as Rai walked towards his friends.

"We have to find Lumpus and bring him back safely to the fortress," Renee said. "Before the Creature can get to him."

"Right, Renee stays here, the rest come with me," Raimundo ordered, but the minute he turned his back, loud arguments made him stop, most coming from Renee who didn't want to be left behind.

Rai turned around and suddenly grabbed Renee, threw her over his shoulder potato-sack style, kicked open the door and placed her in the bedroom. She went something like this:

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PEDROSA!!? EDDY, YOU GUYS, DO SOMETHING!! RAI, YOU ARE BEING A REAL-**" She didn't finish because Rai slammed the door in her face and locked it, pocketing the key. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Wonder what'll happen if I do that to Winter?" Hal mumbled to himself.

"Don't even think about it," Winter growled.

Rai grabbed the platypus by the scruff of his neck and said firmly, "This door stays closed. She doesn't come out, no one goes in. Got it?"

"Right," the animal agreed. Rai looked at the monkey and asked, "Right?"

"Yeah, sure," Jake nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, you guys," Rai said, getting his weapons ready.

Everyone followed Rai except for Eddy, who didn't want to go. "Oh, I thought I could just stay here-" Eddy said nervously until Rai shouted, "NOW!

"Yeah, right; we're just…leaving." Eddy scampered with his pals as the two animals just stood there, blinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lumpus was running down an alleyway at night with his jar. He looked pretty nervous as he looked around, then walked away quickly. He was unaware, however, of the figure in the dark cloak, with one eye watching him…

* * *

Jack Spicer was digging through the objects of Lumpus, looking for the Book of the Dead that Lumpus acquired in Toonaptra.

"Well, well, well; hiya, Jack. Lemme guess, spring cleaning," Rai said casually as he and his teammates ambled into the room.

Jack squealed as he made way for the window. But, Raimundo was quicker as he grabbed a chair and threw it at Jack, making direct contact and the boy fell to the floor.

"Nice shot," Bandanna smirked as Hal giggled, making Winter say, "You both are idiots."

"Rai is having fun, you guys," Ed said stupidly as Edd sighed, "I'm going to need a vacation after this."

"You're not the only one, Double D," Hero added wearily as everyone nodded and Raimundo grabbed Jack.

"Well, Jack, looks like you fell down. Here, I'll help you up!" Rai lifted Jack up alright…and slammed the teen into the wall as the Xiaolin Dragon came face-to-face with his former buddy.

"You came back from the desert with your new pal, didn't you, Jack?" Rai asked the 'Evil Boy Genius' sweetly.

"What friend? He's not my friend. I'm your friend!" Jack stammered nervously.

"Sure, and Tucker will score a date," Danny rolled his eyes as June snickered.

Rai thrusted Jack into the desk and said angrily, "What are you doing with this creep, man!? What's in it for you?!"

"Like some philosophy guy said, 'it's better to be in the Devil's right hand than in his path'. As long as I serve him, I'm saved!"

This only made Rai angrier as he pulled Jack off the desk and slammed him into the bookshelf. "Immune for WHAT!!?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Jack sneered, then he smiled weakly. "You'll only hurt me some more."

Rai brought the weakling to the center of the room and told him, "What are you looking for. And don't lie to me." Rai pulled his former pal up to the whirling ceiling fan.

Jack screamed like a girl and said in a scared voice, "The Book! The Black Book those animals and nutcase found in Toonaptra! He wants it back, he says that if he gets it, I'll be rich!"

Rai's pals had joined his side as Hobbes asked the teen, "What does he want the Book for?"

"And no lies, dummyhead!" Sparky added, bearing his teeth.

"Aw, no fair! I don't know anything!" Jack whined, but this made Rai hold him closer to the blades.

"Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life!" Jack yelped. "But that's all I know, I swear! He only wants the Book, I swear!" He then looks at the heroes and said, "And the cute girl with the purple hair."

Raimundo pulled the teen closer to him with Jack saying, "But, other than that-"

That's when a scream rang out from the outside, which got the heroes attention. This gave Jack enough time to knead Rai in the crotch and escape through the window. The heroes watched as Jack got up dizzily and run off. Then, they looked to see a crowd gathered around something. A girl named Rikku was shouting, "Holy crap! This is gross!" She pulled out a camera, shot a picture of whatever she was seeing, and muttered, "Gotta show this to the girls and tell them never to come to Toongypt again," before taking off.

The crowd parted so the heroes in the building could see the now fleshless Lumpus, with none other than Zuko by his side. Zuko had more skin on his face as he turned towards the heroes and he was holding Lumpus' jar.

"Oh, we are seriously boned now," Eddy gulped as Ed said, "Evil Tim has struck again!"

"Ed, shut up!" Hal said, but his eyes widened when Zuko opened his mouth and locusts came out, flying straight for the heroes.

"Close the window!!!" Glowworm yelled as Rai and Danny shut the windows.

The people outside weren't as lucky as the insects flew all over them and Zuko walked past them, heading off somewhere…

With the heroes, Rai told his pals, "That's two down and there are two to go."

"And then he'll be coming after Renee," Eddy said worriedly as the group left the building, knowing exactly where Zuko was heading to next.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Renee had finally calmed down and the two animals were just lazying about. Edward Platypus turned to Jake and said to his buddy, "I'm going to go get some root beer. You want one?"

Jake said, "Sure," then he added as he left his jar in the chair, "And some Pepsi!"

"Yeah, okay," the animal said, leaving the door opened as Jake followed, saying, "And Red Bull!"

"Fine; whatever!" the platypus said exasperatedly. Jake closed the door and sighed. Man, was he bored!

He then made a pose at the jar like he was about to have a gunfight with it. He pulled out his gun and made some fancy moved with it, aimed at the jar all the while, and smiled.

That's when the monkey heard a sigh throughout the room. He grabbed his gun and looked around, but couldn't see anything.

He looked at the window and came closer to it. When nothing happened, eh shrugged and sheathed his gun.

Suddenly, a huge sandstorm came into the room and grabbed Jake in it, sealing his fate. He screamed, though Renee nor anyone else had heard him as Zuko sucked Jake dry. When the dead Jake Spidermonkey dropped to the floor, Zuko looked at him with disdain. He had now regained back a lot of his flesh, though some parts were still open, showing his dead flesh. A scarab crawled through the open hole in his throat and went inside his cheek and he crunched on it and walked to Renee's room, passing the fleshless Jake on his way.

* * *

Renee, not hearing the commotion outside her room, was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Because she was sleeping, she didn't notice the sand pouring into the keyhole of her room. As the sand stopped pouring, it formed into Zuko.

He came over to her bedside as he looked down at her. He then turned to the readers as he smirked. He turned back to the Mew as he said tenderly, "Mai."

He then kissed her, though she still didn't wake up, probably dreaming that a certain Xiaolin Dragon was kissing her instead. She did wake up, however, when his face started to turned all flesh-eaten, corpse-like again. She started to scream as she tried to push the dead prince off of her.

Thankfully, Rai and the gang burst into the room as Rai yelled at the mummy, "Hey! Get your ugly face off of her!" Zuko, with his corpse-like face, snarled at the heroes as Renee got off the bed, brushing off her face, yelling, "Oh, God! That's gross!"

Zuko went towards Rai when he said, "Look what I got!" He then held up Crookshanks as the cat hissed at the mummy.

Zuko freaked out as he turned into sand and flew out of the room.

"Okay, GW! Where can all of you fight, but I'm left in the dust!?" Renee said after the heroes and surviving animal recovered.

"Don't ask me; you're the one who forgot her weapon," the hybrid shrugged.

Raimundo asked Renee, "You okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but thanks for asking," Eddy said, thinking Rai was talking to him.

"Not you, numb-nuts," Hobbes told Eddy as everyone looked at Eddy.

**

* * *

Renee: **Oh, God! I need to wash my mouth! No amount of therapy will help me! 

**Zuko: **I wasn't that bad…

**GW: **Oh, shut up, Zuko. Looks like this chapter wasn't that bad to write after all. Things look bad and things are going to get worse. Now, you all know why I call this chapter Double Whammy; two deaths in one chapter, Hope you enjoyed the horror of this chappie!

**Jake: **R&R


	13. Zuko's Control

**GW: **Looks like things have gone from bad to worse. Enjoy the scariness of the chapter!

* * *

**Zuko's Control**

Since things were looking very bad at this point, the heroes drove to the Museum of Antiquities to try to find the solution to stop Zuko.

As Herriman and the Elric's led the group up some stairs, Renee started to explain, "According to legend, the Black Book we found in Toonaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Up until now, I didn't believe it."

"Believe it, sister. It's what brought our little friend back to life," Hal rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm thinking that if the Black Book can bring the dead to life…"

"The Gold Book will kill him," Raimundo finished as the followed the Medjai up another flight of stairs. "What's with all these stairs!?" Eddy whined.

"Get some exercise, dork!" Bandanna laughed, making Eddy grit his teeth in anger.

"That's the myth. All we need to do is find out where the Gold Book is hidden," Glowworm concluded.

They all paused when they heard faint chanting coming closer. They walked over to the window to see lots of the native people, chanting, "Zuko. Zuko. Zuko," over and over again as if they were in a trance, all the while holding torches and weapons, like an angry mob would hold.

"Great, my most favorite of all the plagues, boils and sores," Bandanna retched

"They're under Zuko's control now," Edward Elric said grimly. "So, it has begun. The beginning of the end."

"I really wanted to get my body back and kiss a girl before the end of the world started," Al sighed sadly.

"Don't give up hope yet, guys," Renee said with determination. "Come on." Renee took off as her pals followed her.

Outside, the zombies were still chanting Zuko's name as they kept walking. Zuko lead his slaves, his mouth and neck still corpse-like. He said something not in English as he continued to lead the zombies. Jack walked among the zombies, freaking out like the wimp he is.

The people finally reached the museums' doors and were trying to bust through.

"According to Brembridge scholars," Renee said, reading from a giant stone-slab some architect found while her friends looked nervously at the door. "The Golden Book of Amon Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis."

"But that's where we found the Black Book," Edward Platypus said in a puzzled tone.

"Exactly," Renee agreed.

""Looks like those old hacks are wrong," Eddy groaned.

Renee continued her explanation, "Yeah, they got the Book's mixed up. Mixed up where they were buried. So, if the Black Book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the Golden Book must be-"

Renee was cut off when the controlled people burst through the doors and entered the museum.

"That's never good to hear," Winter and GW gulped while Edd said meekly, "Oh, dear. Pain."

"C'mon, Renee. Faster," Eddy said to the teen worriedly.

"Patience is a virtue, Eddy," Renee mumbled as she looked for the answer. "Geez, you sound like Double D," the scammer rolled his eyes.

"Not right now, it isn't!" Raimundo shook his head as he saw the zombies flooding the halls, looking for them.

"Uh, me and the guys will get the car started. Ed, if you please," Eddy said as he ran towards the car. Ed grinned, picking up Edd and Hobbes, yelling, "Go, car, we must!" while running after his short friend.

"Ed, please put us down," Edd pleaded as Hobbes moaned, "Wonder how Calvin is doing?"

"I've got it!" Renee said suddenly after the Eds and tiger left. "The Golden Book of Amon Ra is located in Toonaptra inside the statue of Horace! Take that, Brembridge scholars!"

* * *

The Eds and Hobbes were running out in the streets, trying to find the car. Edd and Hobbes managed to get out of Ed's arms and they were all running down the street.

"Aw, man! Getting chased by that No-Face creep was better than this!" Eddy complained.

"Just keep going, Eddy!" Edd panted as Ed screamed, "Tally-ho!"

Just then, the four suddenly stopped to see zombies running towards them.

"**NOT COOL**!!" the Eds screamed when Hobbes told them, "You guys, follow my lead!" The tiger then started to chant Zuko's name, as if he were in the trance. Eddy and Edd caught on and started to chant. Ed looked puzzled at his pals when Eddy told him quickly, "Ed, you've been turned into a flesh-eating zombie. Chant 'Zuko' if you want to live!" Ed smiled and started to chant with his pals.

The zombies heard them chant and thought they were one of them. They slowed down and kept chanting while the four guys fell behind. After they passed the zombies, they bee-lined straight for the car. Only Ed stayed behind, still walking and chanting until Eddy shouted, "Ed, you lummox! You're not a zombie anymore! Let's go!"

Ed smiled and said cheerily, "Okay, Eddy!" before they jumped into the car as Hobbes started it.

The heroes ran out of the back of the building and jumped into the car haphazardly. Hal jumped onto Winter, who kicked him off, yelling, "Get off, baka!"

"Drive, drive!!" Danny yelled as Jack spotted Theheroes and screamed, "Zuko! They're getting away!"

Zuko looked down from the museum's window and roared. All the hypnotized people came out of the building and ran for the car, which the tiger promptly started.

"You're going to get yours, Jack!!" Rai yelled as the car took off with zombies following them. "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS!!"

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before!" Jack yelled back.

* * *

As the heroes were being chased through town, they passed two boys named Peter and Jason Fox, who were watching the chase. "Hey, Jason?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"Yeah?" the boy replied.

"How come we're in Toongypt in the first place?" the older boy asked.

"So we can watch this amazing spectacle. And we're cameos. Popcorn?" Jason offered the delicious snack to his brother, who shrugged, took some, and watched the chase some more.

Hobbes continued to drive recklessly, quite excited he was driving. Mr. H was freaking out. "Master Hobbes, can you please drive more careful?"

"…Nope," the tiger grinned as he drove more reckless.

"How you got your license, I shall never know!"

"License?" Hobbes asked, then slammed the breaks when he saw hypnotized people standing right in their path.

Hobbes muttered, "Hang on," before he accelerated right into the people, running them over, while some grabbed onto the car. Rai and his buddies punched the people off into the streets while Danny blasted them with ecto-blasts.

As the heroes kept knocking the zombies back, two jumped onto Edward Platypus and knocked him onto the streets.

The platypus, taking out his guns, started to shoot the zombies until he was cornered and out of ammo.

"Oh, crap!" the animal shouted.

Edward's eyes widened in fear as an all-to-familiar mummy started towards him. He dropped his guns and pulled out the last of Zuko's jars, as if he could buy his way out of this mess.

Zuko just smirked as he started to suck his last victim. Edward screamed as Jack cringed in fear.

Another one bit the dust.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Well, there goes Edward Platypus. Who cares, I never really liked him anyways.

**Edward: **Hey!

**Eddy: **Something tells me nothing but badness will happen in the next chapter…Remember to read & review!


	14. Renee's Choice

**GW: **Sorry if the chapter seems short. Anyways, our heroes are in a bad situation. Enjoy!

* * *

**Renee's Choice**

Our heroes were still in the car, with Hobbes, still driving like a madman as they were trying to get zombies off of the vehicle.

The car then crashed into some boxes, knocking the zombies form the car. The heroes quickly jumped out of the car and ran away.

"This is fun Eddy!" Ed laughed stupidly as Edd cried, "I'm getting a stitch!"

"Eddy, shut up and run!" Eddy yelled.

Unfortunately, they were cornered by zombies and were trapped.

"This is not good," Winter gulped as Glowworm nodded.

The zombies still mumbled Zuko's name as the good guys tried to find out what to do next.

Just then, the crowd parted and Zuko stepped forward, back to his original form, with the burned scar and ponytail. Behind him was Jack Spicer.

"It's the Creature…" Herriman said in fear. Edward then glared and said, "He's been fully regenerated."

Zuko then said something the authoress isn't even going to try to type because she doesn't speak Egyptian. Jack then translated, "Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine…forever."

"I didn't know the loser could speak another language," Danny whispered to Hal, who just shrugged. Renee's eyes rolled as she snapped, "That's 'for all eternity,' you idiot!"

Jack then squeaked and glared at her. Zuko then said something the authoress didn't understand again and Jack translated, "Take my hand and I will spare your friends."

"Oh, boy," Renee gulped. "Got any ideas?" she asked Rai, who muttered, "I'm thinking."

"Well, think of something fats, because when he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after." Rai looked at her oddly.

Renee sighed and went to Zuko. She didn't want her friends hurt, so she made this choice. Rai pulled out his Eye of Dashi and aimed it at Zuko. "No way!" he said as Renee told him, "Don't do it!"

Zuko stopped Raimundo, telling him, "No."

"He still has to take me to Toonaptra to perform the ritual," Renee told Rai.

"She's right, dude," Edward told him. "Live today, fight tomorrow." Raimundo reluctantly put the Wu down as Renee muttered, "Though if I had my weapon with me, I'd kick this guy's butt, but _someone_ forgot to pack it!" Renee glared at GW, who whistled innocently.

Raimundo and Renee looked at each other, sad that they were being separated and Renee wished she didn't have to make this choice.

"I'll be seeing you again, REAL soon," Rai hissed at Zuko, who merely smirked.

He started to lead Renee away, while the girl looked back sadly at her friends.

"Renee!" Raimundo shouted and tried going after her, but Alphonse held her back.

Jack then went up to Eddy and took the Key that opens the Black Book. "Hey, that's mine!" Eddy complained.

"Thank you," Jack thanked mockingly as he laughed evilly.

Then, Zuko, who could've just used English all this time but wanted to make the authoress' live a living heck, shouted, "Kill them all!"

Renee gasped as she tried to get out of his grasp. Just like that, the zombies grew closer to the heroes as the baddie walked off.

"Good-bye, my friend," Jack cackled as eh ran off.

"Jack, you little-!" Hal and Raimundo shouted as the zombies came closer to them.

Raimundo then spotted a sewer drainage. He lifted its lid up and instructed everyone to go in.

"Gross," June gagged, but went in anyways. "Ed's happy place!" Ed shouted, grabbing Edd, Eddy, Hal, Bandanna, Hobbes, the hybrids, and Hero, dropping them in before jumping in himself.

"What about Renee!?" Eddy called up. "Don't worry; we'll get her back!" Rai called.

Herriman then drew out his sword and started to keep the zombies away. Edward watched as Al grabbed him and the duo jumped in.

Rai then looked at the imaginary friend, holding back the zombies.

"Come on!" Raimundo shouted, but the rabbit refused to go. Rai sighed as he jumped in.

The rabbit kept slashing the zombies, but there was too many. Soon, he was surrounded and the screen went black.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Again, sorry if the chapter was short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and with more action as Rai and the gang enlist the help of Doctor Porter to help save Renee

**Herriman: **R&R


	15. Back to Toonaptra

**GW: **Welcome back to the story! Last time we left off, Renee was kidnapped by Zuko. Now, Rai and the gang are going to rescue her with the help of Dr. Porter!

**Renee: **Hopefully, things will turn out good. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Back to Toonaptra**

Hobbes drove a convertible with the heroes in the car into what looked like an airport.

"Hobbes, you don't even have a driver's license," Glowworm asked as they got out of the car. "How did you learn to drive again?"

"…Internet," Hobbes said finally as Raimundo led them straight to Dr. Porter. He was sitting out there in the sand, drinking some tea while a Keromon held up an umbrella. "I don't get paid enough for this," the Digimon murmured as the heroes approached the doctor.

"Hey, Archie! Got a minute?" Rai asked.

They were sitting down as Rai asked Archimedes to help him get a plane. "And what does your little problem have to do with the Royal Toon Air Corps?"

"Nothing whatsofreakinever," Rai deadpanned, starling the professor for a minute. "Is this mission dangerous, my boy?" he asked.

"You'd probably die," Rai shrugged.

"You really think so?" he said hopefully.

"Well, anyone else that's bumped into the guy are all dead," Eddy said. "Eddy!" Edd scolded as Ed licked his forehead with his tongue idly.

"Well," the small doctor said as he rose from his chair. "What's the objective of your mission?"

"Save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world," Rai responded dryly.

"Ya' know, the same old stuff," Danny shrugged. "So, are ya' in?" June asked.

Archimedes thought about this and finally said happily, "By show, my comrades! I, Professor Archimedes J. Porter, is at your service!"

"Quack," Eddy mumbled before Hero gave him a good bonk on the head.

* * *

A plane was zooming over the dunes as Archimedes piloted the plane. Rai sat behind him with Danny, Hal, and Hero sharing the seat. The Eds, the girls, and Hobbes were on one seat to the side while the Elric Brothers were on the other side.

"Hey, you guys, are doing alright?" Hal called to the Eds. "DO We FREAKIN' LOOK ALRIGHT!?" Eddy yelled. Ed was yelling 'CHOO-CHOO!' Edd was trying not to puke, Hobbes and GW were hanging on for dear life, and Winter and June were whooping.

Raimundo looked at the Elric's, who managed to get Al's metal body on the plane, seemed to be enjoying the ride.

"How are you two doing?" Rai asked them.

"I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!!" Alphonse yelled as Edward laughed.

That's when the gang saw a giant sandstorm whirling out there.

"I've never seen one that big before," Archimedes exclaimed.

"Never?" Hero called out as Sparky held onto her shoulder.

"No, never," the professor repeated.

As the plane kept flying, the sandstorm died down…and Renee and Jack Spicer were spitted out into the sand. When the sandstorm was completely gone, Zuko appeared and walked over towards them.

Jack had landed on Renee as she hit him and snapped at him, "Get off of me! Get off!"

Jack kneeled in the sand as Renee stood up. "I need a new charm."

"Oh my God," Renee sighed as she spotted the city Toonaptra, "we're back."

Zuko looked up at the sky at something. Renee and Jack followed his gaze to see the plane flying overhead. "Raimundo," Renee smiled, thankful that he and her pals were here to rescue her.

Zuko, however, was displeased. He opened his mouth and raised his hands. These actions caused the ground to crack and a giant pile of sand to rise up from the ground and went after the plane.

"Oh…my…God," Rai said. Danny, Hal, Hero, and their reptiles turned to see, then turned back, whimpering in fear. "Hey, Archie! Pedal faster!!"

"Hang on, comrades!" the old man said as he pushed the throttle forward and the plane descended over a cliff while the mountain of sand followed them.

Only one word could describe what was happening:

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **

Rai got his machine gun ready as the sand took form as Zuko's face. When Zuko smiled, the sand smiled as well.

Rai started to shoot his gun while Danny blasted ice beams at the sand. None of it had any affect. The sand Zuko raised his mouth ready to swallow them up.

The heroes ducked their heads and hung on as they were swallowed up by the sand.

Renee watched in horror as she turned to Zuko and yelled, "Stop! You're going to kill them!"

"That's the point, lady," Jack told her.

Renee pushed Jack out of her way and ran to Zuko. She looked at the wall of sand and couldn't see them anywhere.

The plane, meanwhile, was spinning out of control. Everyone, especially Edd, were yelling at the top of their lungs.

Archimedes, however, was having a grand old time. "**HELLO, BOYS!"** he started to yell to his dead comrades, thinking this was the end, "**I'M BACK!!!"**

She decided to do something she would regret doing later (**this might kill some of you, but she's doing it for Rai and the gang**): she kissed Zuko!

This action surprised Zuko that he lost his concentration and the wall of sand died down again, letting the plane free.

Unfortunately, the plane caught on fire and was heading down. Renee's smile of triumph fell when the plane crashed into the sand dunes.

Zuko walked past Jack, who complimented, "I loved the whole sand wall trick. It was beautiful, those losers…"

Luckily, our heroes survived the crash. Rai, Danny, Hero, and Hal exited from the seat as Hero asked the reptiles, "Are you two okay?"

"Super-duper, mommy," Sparky said dizzily as Bandanna collapsed onto Hal's shoulder.

"Everyone okay?" Raimundo asked as everyone got out of their seats. "Let's do it again!" Ed cheered.

"NO!" everyone deadpanned.

"Hey, Archie!" Rai said as everyone was out of the plane. He walked to the pilot's seat to see Archimedes there. "Hey, Archimedes!" When Raimundo got there, he saw that the poor professor was gone. But he was with his mates again.

Everyone looked a little sad, then they all jumped when the plane and Archimedes started to sink.

Everyone quickly got out of the quicksand as they watched everything go down.

As the plane descended, they all saluted briefly before they walked towards Toonaptra.

* * *

Down in the tombs of Toonaptra, Zuko, Renee, and Jack entered the tomb. As they climbed down the stairs, Renee lagged behind a bit. Jack pushed her forward and said, "Keep moving."

Renee scowled at him and snapped, "In any story, nasty little jerks like you always get theirs in the end."

Jack laughed, then asked her seriously, "Really."

Renee smirked as she said, "Yes. _Always_." She walked ahead of him. Jack looked a little scared as a whispering came behind him and he ran to catch up.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, Renee told you, Jack

**Jack: **Ah, whatever.

**GW: **This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you liked it.


	16. Against the Dead

**GW: **Since I completed two out of the three stories, I shall now work on this one and when it is done, I will begin my Nausicaa and Shrek parodies. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Against the Dead**

Rai and the heroes were now in the tomb, clearing a way some rocks to gain passage. Eddy was basically bossing them around.

"I'd start with those bigger rocks first," Eddy instructed them. "Start from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in. Put your backs into it!"

Death glares from his comrades shut him up real fast as Ed wagged a finger in his face. "Eddy, you better work or the aliens from planet 2 will eat your liver!" Ed told him sternly.

"Sure, whatever, Monobrow," Eddy muttered as he examined the wall, then he noticed a 'bejeweled' beetle on the wall.

"Hello, money-makers!" Eddy said greedily as he pulled one out and examined it in his hand. "Guys, you should look at this…"

"Really, Eddy. You should try to at least help," Edd said, turning around to look at his friend, then yelled when he saw the beetle in his hand, "EDDY! Put that back where you found it right now!!"

"C'mon; Sockhead, it's just a jewel," Eddy grumbled when suddenly the shell broke open as a very alive scarab crawled out and burrowed into Eddy's arm!

"HOLY COW!!" Eddy yelled as he screamed in pain. Everyone ran to Eddy as Rai pulled Eddy's sleeved off to reveal a bump run up his arm.

"Cool! It's crawling up Eddy's arm!" Ed said.

"Not cool, Ed!" Hal cried as he and Edward held Eddy while Rai pulled out a dagger.

"No! Not that!" the short teen yelled as Rai plunged the knife into his arm, making the boy yell out in pain.

Rai then flung the bug into the sand and the Xiaolin warrior blasted it with his pistol, killing the demon insect.

* * *

Unfortunately, Zuko, Jack, and Renee heard the noise from one of the lower tombs.

"Rai," Renee smiled, happy her friends were alive.

Zuko, on the other hand, frowned as he took a cup of dust and blew it onto some people on the walls.

Just then, the people from the pictures came to life! They were mummies who had been sealed inside the walls, but were now brought back by Zuko.

"Kill them," Zuko instructed as Jack tried clinging to Renee, who pushed him away. "And wake the others!"

The mummies grunted before limping off to get the heroes.

* * *

Raimundo lid the way with a torch in one hand and gun in the other. Everyone else backed him up and stayed prepared.

When they finally got to a room, it was dark so they couldn't see a wink. Just then Danny spotted a mirror poised away from the treasure. He narrowed his eyes, then he blasted a small ectoplasm at it and the mirror tilted to another mirror which kept on going 'til the room was fully lit.

"Good thinking," June smiled at him.

"Thanks," he smiled, then they, with everyone else, gasped at the sight.

They were in the treasure room of the tomb! Treasure from Ozai was in there shining in the new light.

Eddy Hal, and Bandanna's eyes turned into piggy banks. "WE'RE SET FOR LIFE, YOU GUYS!!" Eddy shouted greedily as he ran down to see the treasure.

"Wait for me, comrade!" Hal and the wyvern yelled, running after the small scammer.

"Eddy got all sweaty, Double D," Ed smiled as everyone followed the three while Edd and Hero sighed.

"It looks like we have two greedy idiots, huh, Edd," Hero said with a little smirk.

"It appears that we have a thing in common with each other," Edd blushed as everyone kept ogling the treasure.

"Raimundo?" Eddy asked in an amazed voice.

"What?" Rai said.

"Can you see-?" Hal asked before Rai answered, "Yeah."

"Can you believe-?" Eddy asked before Rai said, "Yeah."

"Can we just-?" they both asked before Rai rolled his eyes and told them, "No."

That's when they heard a shrill cry behind them and swiveled around. Just then, a corpse-like hand reached out of the ground and out came one of the mummies Zuko summoned.

Just then, another mummy hand came out of the ground and out came another mummy. Then, more mummies started to come out of the sand as Raimundo said one thing about them:

"Who the heck are these guys?"

"Yeah, who invited you into OUR treasure room!?" Eddy asked angrily, shaking his fist at them.

"Priests," Edward told them. "Zuko's priests." The mummies looked around, then they came for the heroes.

"What's next!? Undead pirates!? Predacites!?" Glowworm yelled.

"Don't jinx it, GW," Winter gulped.

"Alright, then. Let's give them the greeting they deserve," Rai said pleasantly before shooting them up. Edward transmuted his automail into a machine gun and fired away while GW blasted fire at them, Danny with his ecto-blasts, Winter with her fire magic, and everyone else with shotguns Rai gave them.

The mummies, unlike Zuko, seemed to stay dead after being shot, which was good for the gang.

Unfortunately for them, there were too many mummies, so they quickly ran off with the mummies following.

After the battle, Jack skidded into the treasure room to find the heroes and mummies gone, but his eyes widened at the treasure in the room, however.

* * *

With Renee, she woke up after being drugged and found herself shackled to a table with Zuko's jars he got from the Americans around her.

Just then, the squeaks of a rat made her eyes fly open as it crawled onto her.

"I'm going to MURDER that man for this," Renee hissed revenge to Zuko as she followed the rat and tried to stay calm. Then, her wits fled her as the rat leapt onto the body of someone else besides Renee.

Renee yelled as the corpse of Mai rested besides her.

* * *

With the heroes, they were still battling the mummies while running down a hallway. No matter how many mummies they killed, more just kept on coming.

They finally entered a room where the statue of Horace stood.

"We found it finally!" Hobbes groaned as the Eds and himself ran to the statue. "Hello, Horace, old boy!" Eddy said triumphantly as the rest of the heroes held the dead back.

While they were shooting, Rai pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit a match on Al's body. He lit the dynamite and threw it at the mummies before yelling, "Time to close the door!"

After he threw the dynamite at the dead, they all ran behind the statue with the Eds and Hobbes.

That's when the dynamite exploded on the mummies as Ed yelled, "Giant explosion!"

"Ed, please none of your sense of humor right now," Winter told him.

* * *

With Jack, he was carrying a hoard of riches from the treasure in a sack. He ran to grab a camel, which was stubborn and didn't want to come.

"C'mon! You lazy camel!" Jack whined as he struggled with it.

* * *

With Renee, Zuko's dead priests surrounded the table she was shackled to.

Zuko came next to the side where Mai laid with the Book of the Dead in his hands.

He stroked the dead woman's face and whispered, "Mai," before he opened the Book with the key.

"Rai! Eddy!" Renee called. "Anyone! You really need to get your butts down here NOW!"

* * *

With the heroes, the explosion of the dynamite left mummy corpses everywhere.

The heroes were struggling to open the chest to get the Book of Amon Ra while Ed and Al stood guard.

That's when they heard the noises of mummies coming down the other end of the hallway.

"Do those fruit-loops ever take a coffee break!?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Apparently not," Glowworm answered with a shrug.

"Keep digging," Edward told them as he and his brother went off to hold back the enemies.

* * *

Jack finally got the riches on the camel's pack. Although he had a lot of the treasure as he shone a golden box in the sunlight, he wanted more.

So, he decided to go back for seconds…

* * *

With the heroes, they finally dug the box out and opened it to reveal what appeared to be a book wrapped in cloth. Raimundo unwrapped it to find that he was holding a golden book in his hands.

"The Book of Amon Ra," Edd and Hero breathed.

"History nerds," Bandanna muttered, making Eddy and Hal snicker.

Ed was still blasting the mummies away with his transmute hand when he found out he ran out of bullets. He turned to the heroes and told them, "Save the girl. Kill the Creature," before transmuting his automail into a blade before rushing into battle. Al sweat-dropped at his brother's actions before he turned to the heroes and told them, "Good luck," before helping his brother out.

Rai grabbed a stick of dynamite and lit it before he and the heroes ran near the exit.

"What are you waiting for!? Go!" Ed called as he and his brother continued to fight the mummies off.

Rai pushed the rest of the heroes out of the room before tossing the dynamite at the mummies, who then exploded.

"Everyone okay?" Rai asked. With brief nods, they all ran out of the room and ran off to rescue Renee in time.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh! Epic! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be the battle against Zuko.

**Ed & Al: **R&R


	17. Epic Battle

**GW: **Here's the chapter where Raimundo and the heroes face off against Zuko. Will they win? Get ready for a doozy of a chapter!

* * *

**Epic Battle**

As the heroes rushed to save Renee, Zuko was reading from the Book and, as he read, Renee noticed a weird spirit thing come out of the river nearby and float over to Mai.

As it floated into her, the corpse suddenly came to life as it started to scream. Renee was by now freaking out when she saw Zuko hovering over her with a dagger.

"With your death, Mai will live, "Zuko told her as he raised the dagger. "And I, shall be invincible!" He was ready to plunge the dagger in Renee when…

"Renee!" Eddy yelled to her as he and the other heroes ran into the room in the nick of time as Zuko lowered the dagger and glared at the heroes.

"The Book of Amon Ra…" Zuko said as he spotted the book in Eddy's hands.

"Eddy," Renee yelled to him, "you need to open the Book and find the inscription to defeat him!"

Zuko put the dagger down and went off towards Eddy. Raimundo, meanwhile, was sneaking up on the still bowing mummies, ready to help Renee.

Eddy tried opening the lock and yelled at her, "It won't open! It needs the key to open it!"

"It's inside his robes!" Renee told him as Zuko came closer.

"Of course it is! Anything that we need is always with the bad guy!" Danny ranted as the heroes ran off.

Just then, Rai ran out and slashed one of the bonds that held Renee with his Blade of the Nebula. "Kill him," Zuko instructed his mummies as they attacked Rai. He fought back against them while Renee tried to get her chain unlocked. Rai made a few cool moves while killing the mummies, including slicing one of their heads off. While he was handling it like a hot potato, Rai used the Blade like a baseball bat and hit the head away from the body.

After he though he defeated them all, he smiled at Renee and joked, "Mummies," before he tried to slash the other bond. But then, a something pulled him down on the ground, making him drop his sword.

It was a mummy who had lost his torso that had grabbed Rai. As he dragged the boy to him, Rai reached for his weapon, but couldn't quite get it.

Then another mummy grabbed him from behind and held him down/ "Raimundo!" Renee called in alarm. Rai looked up to see another mummy holding a giant and heavy-looking tablet above him, ready to drop it on the teen.

Rai tried to reach for the sword, but saw a mummy hand crawling to it as well. Things were looking bad as the tablet-mummy was ready to kill Rai. Just when the mummy hand grabbed the sword and the tablet-mummy was about to drop the tablet, Rai grabbed the mummy's hand, thus grabbing the Blade and slice the tablet-mummy's legs off, making him fall back and have the tablet crush the creature.

* * *

With the rest of the heroes, Eddy was still trying to open the Book while his friends covered him, but still had no luck.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy asked his smart friend. "What's this inscription say?"

"Hmm," Edd said, taking the book and looking at it, "Rashi-rashimo-rashimono-kashga!"

"Uh, Double D?" June said, then pointed to something. The heroes' eyes opened wide as they saw what Edd awakened.

Rai had finally released Renee when they saw the something that Edd summoned coming towards them.

Out of some doors came mummies with headgear, spears, and shields. They marched in a form, chanting something.

"Oh, my…" Edd gulped while Zuko smirked evilly and Hal said sarcastically, "Real smooth, dork!"

The guard-mummies came to a halt, raised their spears, and went towards Rai and Renee.

"Great, this just keeps getting better and better," Rai said sarcastically, ready to fight.

"Oh, do something you guys!" Renee shouted to them.

"What do you want us to do? Talk to them!?" Hobbes shouted.

"Double D, use them! You can control them!" Renee told the boy.

"You've got to be joking!" he shouted.

"Finish the inscription!" Hero told him. He nodded and, with the book, ran off to study the rest of the book with his friends in tow. Danny, Hal, Hero, Juniper, and the hybrids stayed behind, ready to help their friends while the Eds and Hobbes went to figure out the reading.

"Ready to fight?" Hal mumbled to his sister. "Always ready," Hero replied as the reptiles got in a fighting position.

Suddenly, Mai snuck up on Renee and attacked her with a dagger. Renee wasn't hurt, but she dodged Mai's attacks. Zuko said some command and the guard-mummies jumped over the lake that divided them from the heroes and glared at them.

Rai raised his sword and gave a battle cry. The guards gave an even louder battle cry with their mouths wider. The heroes looked agape while Rai shook his head with a, "No way," and they all ran away with the guards not far behind them.

As the heroes crossed the lake using corpses, the guards jumped over the lake with ease as Zuko smiled, happy his plan was going into action.

With Renee, she was still being chased by Mai. "Hurry up, Double D!" she yelled as she dodged another attack from Mai's dagger.

Raimundo and his pals, still being chased, spotted a chain that was holding a lamp. Rai grabbed onto it while the hybrids, Hal, Hero, grabbed onto him, and Rai slashed the chain so that they went up. Danny grabbed June and flew her up with the group while the reptiles hung onto their masters' shoulders.

Rai slashed at a few guards along with Hero and Hal while they flew up.

"This is fun, huh, brother?" Sparky asked Bandanna happily, getting conked on the head as a response.

Just then, the cage the chain was holding onto fell and smashed a guard down.

When the gang reached the ledge, they ran off into another room…only to find more guards there. They screamed a little as Winter and Hal shouted, "Go back! Go back!"

They ran out with the guards following them down the stairs. When the gang got on the floor, they looked around for the disappeared mummies. When they turned around again…the guards were standing right in front of them!

They started to fight as Glowworm sliced on in half and Rai chopped off one's head.

"Don't lose your head!" Winter joked. Everyone stopped to look at her before she cleared her throat and started to battle again.

* * *

With the Eds and Hobbes, they were still running around, trying to find the best spot to finish the reading.

"Come on! We've got to help them out!" Hobbes urged.

"Whadda ya' think we're trying to do, stripey!" Eddy retorted.

"Eddy, I wanna see the mummy aliens!" Ed whined until Eddy said, "You're going to get your flesh sucked out by those freaks if Sockhead doesn't act soon!"

Edd ignored them as they kept moving. He yelled to Renee, "I'm still trying to figure out this last symbol!"

Renee was running away from Mai. "What does it look like?" she asked before Mai popped out of nowhere and tried to stab her. Renee managed to hold her back.

Rai and the heroes were still fighting off the guards. Hal stabbed a mummy when one crept behind him. He stabbed in Keyblade through the mummy's head and pulled it out to have a mummy head on his Keyblade when he destroyed the first mummy. He noticed the head, turned around and slashed at the mummy.

"That was a cool move," Hal gloated as he continued fighting.

Edd looked at it more and told her, "It looks like…" Eddy then interrupted, "It's a bird, a stork!"

"Eddy, please," Edd scolded.

Glowworm was in battle with a guard when it pushed her to the ground. It was about to attack when she used her fire magic to light him on fire. She got up and kicked the guard into the pond before she continued the butt-whooping.

With Renee, the dead girl was still trying to stab her, but the Mew held the knife arm away from her.

"Uh, it's Manifes!" she barely managed as Mai threw her to the ground.

Edd looked at the Book and smiled in realization, "Oh, I see!" Ed then looked at the tiger and scammer and asked, "What does Double D see, you guys? Does he see a chicken?" Eddy and Hobbes just rolled their eyes as Edd kept decoding the message.

* * *

The heroes climbed the staircase as the guards pressed onward. After destroying the ones in front of them, they turned around to run up the stairs.

That's when two guards behind them pushed down while they dropped their weapons.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," Danny moaned as they stopped rolling. "Don't remind me," June told him bitterly.

They crawled backwards as more guards came towards them.

"This is not good!" Bandanna yelled.

That's when Edd read aloud, "Uh, hotashi Manifes!" Before the guards brought down their scythes with the heroes closed their eyes, the mummies stopped right when the blades were at the heroes throats. As if someone commanded them to stop…

"Are we dead yet, Mommy?" Sparky whimpered as the heroes opened their eyes and saw the paused guards.

"No," Hero told him with a smile, though she had to be careful not move too much, "Double D, you made them stop!" Edd smiled at the praise as Eddy just groaned.

Zuko, who was heading for the Eds and tiger, stopped when he saw that his guards stopped and got into form. The heroes crawled away from the monsters as Zuko yelled at them, "Destroy them!! Destroy them!! I command you to destroy them!!"

When Double D noticed Mai was close to stabbing Renee, he said to the guards, "Fukusha Mai!" Which translates to, "Kill Mai!"

The guards immediately went after the mummy girl. "Mai!" Zuko called to her. Before Mai could stab Renee, she noticed the danger she was in as the guards were on her. Zuko was going to go after the four heroes, yelling at them, "Give me that Book!" Edd dropped in the book in fright as the four backed against the wall. Just then, Zuko heard his lover's screams.

"MAI!!" he cried as the shadows of Mai could be seen be stabbed and killed by the guards.

After that, Zuko was very angry. He turned to the four as he grabbed their necks and slammed them into the wall.

"Away, demon of Mars!" Ed yelled as they all shook in fear. "Now, _you _die!" the mummy yelled at them.

In the nick of time, Rai came and sliced Zuko's arm of. The arm was still holding onto the four, much to their dismay.

"That's wrong, man!" Eddy yelled as Edd yelled, "How unsanitary!" Hobbes was too scared to speak, but Ed yelled happily, "Cool! A dismembered arm!"

The four managed to get away and joined their comrades. It was just Rai against Zuko.

For a guy with one arm, Zuko managed to grab Raimundo and toss him to the far-end of the room.

Eddy got up and called to Renee, "Renee, I got the Key!" Indeed, Eddy was holding the key that could open the Book. This he managed to pick-pocket when Zuko was holding them.

Zuko, who managed to screw his arm back on, picked Rai up again. Renee joined her teammates as she called to Rai, "Keep him busy!"

Rai was tossed to the other end of the room. "Yeah, can do," he muttered.

Renee opened the Book of Amon Ra while Zuko smacked Rai across the room again. "What am I, his basketball?" Rai asked in an annoyed tone.

The teammates besides Renee, who was reading the Book, noticed Zuko grabbing the battered teen. "Renee, hurry up!" Hero said in hasty tone.

"You're all not helping by making me rush," Rene told her in a sing-song voice.

Zuko lifted Rai in the air and told him, "Now, it's your turn." Rai gulped as Zuko got ready to suck his flesh dry…

"I found it!" Renee yelled, which made Zuko stop what he was doing. "Kadishmal, kadishmal! Paradus! Paradus!"

Zuko's eyes widened in fear as he dropped Raimundo on the ground. Then, a ghostly chariot carrying the god of death Anubis came from upstairs and zoomed through Zuko.

After it zoomed through him, it went back up the stairs, carrying what appeared to be Zuko's soul.

Zuko ran after the chariot, but the vehicle was gone. He glared at Rai and went towards him. "I thought you said this would kill him!" Rai said as he stuck out his Blade of the Nebula.

As Zuko came towards Rai, Rai plunged his Blade into him. Only this time, instead of living, Zuko was in great pain.

"He's mortal," Renee said. Rai took the Wu out of Zuko as Zuko clutched his stomach in pain. The Fire Nation prince fell back until he was in the pond and the souls started to climb all over him and Zuko started to turn all corpse-like again.

As the heroes watched, Zuko told them something the authoress couldn't get. He then sunk into the waters, all corpse-like and gross again. Then, he disappeared.

"Death…is only the beginning," Renee translated Zuko's last message as the heroes kept staring at the pond where their adversary disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Huzzah for the conquering heroes! But it's not over yet! Next chapter will be the thrilling conclusion of 'GW's The Mummy!'


	18. The Conclusion

**GW: **Hooray! The conclusion to the story is here! Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Conclusion**

Whatever happened to Jack? He went back to the treasure room and got some more of the treasure. He was now carrying a very large and heavy bag full of loot which he could barely carry.

He decided to take a break and put the sack on top of a statue of Anubis' head and rested up against the wall. What he didn't know was that the head which he put the heavy sack was a lever of a booby trap. The sack then pushed down on the lever and triggered the trap, which was making the tomb start to shake.

"Oh, that's not good," Jack said as the walls above started to close.

* * *

The heroes began to notice as well. "Time to go," Rai said as the heroes ran off. 

Eddy trailed behind, carrying the Book of Amon Ra when he accidentally tripped and lost the Book in the pond. He got back up and ran off only for Renee, GW, Winter, Edd, and Hero to freak out about the lost book.

"You lost the Book!?" Renee screeched in outrage while Edd, GW, WLS, and Hero looked sad. Rai rolled his eyes and pulled the upset bookworms along.

* * *

Jack Spicer was crawling in a tomb where the walls were closing down on. He knew he wouldn't make it to the exit if he kept on lugging the loot about. 

So, he dropped the loot and barely made it out.

* * *

With the heroes, they were rushing through a hallway that was starting to cover with sand. 

"That's it! We're not going to travel to anymore tombs!" Bandanna shouted.

Jack was also following the heroes as they entered the treasure room, which was filling up with sand as well. As they kept running towards the exit, Eddy, Hal, and Bandanna stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the treasure with longing.

"Oh, can't we just-?" Eddy whined until the heroes grabbed the two boys with the wyvern on Hal's shoulder, saying sternly, "NO!"

"I hate you guys," Hal moaned as they kept running.

As they made it through the closing wall, Jack was running behind, screaming, "Rai, buddy!"

After the heroes got through, Raimundo tried to help the Mama's boy through. "Come on, Jack! Reach for my hand! C'mon!" Rai called to his former buddy.

It was too late, for the wall had closed, trapping Spicer in the treasure room forever.

Rai sighed. "Good-bye, Jack," he shrugged before he and his pals took off to the exit.

* * *

Jack was desperate to get out. He went over to another wall, but that closed too. Soon, all the walls closed and he was trapped. The wall ahead also crushed the only source of light, so Jack was armed with his torch for light. 

"Oh, this is NOT good!" he cried out like a baby. Just then, a scarab on a gold podium started to chirp. Jack waved his torch at it, yelling, "Go away! Go!" he yelled when he realized the little bug was calling to more bugs.

Scarabs filled the room as they came towards the teen. Not even the torch could keep them away as the light slowly went out on the whimpering boy and soon, he was filled in darkness as the scarabs had a tasty meal… That's karma for you.

* * *

The heroes safely made it out as Toonaptra began to fall apart. The camels nearby also ran alongside as statues of Anubis and pillars began to fall down. The heroes avoided the falling masses while Ed yelled happily, "Ha-ha! Run around! Run around!" 

"Ed, please be careful!" Edd said as they managed to make it past the city while the camels nearby also escaped with them. After getting out of the city, the heroes watched as the city went down and a giant wall of sand and dust.

"Now, that…is pretty cool," Glowworm panted in exhaustion as Winter nodded. While the heroes stared at the destruction, a metal hand grabbed Eddy, scaring him up into the air and into Ed's arms. His friends were alarmed by him and turned around to see Edward Elric on a camel while his brother Al was standing beside him.

"Geez, put me into cardiac arrest, huh, Blondie?" Eddy said rudely. He told Ed, "Put me down now, lummox!" Ed obliged and ungracefully dropped Eddy into the sand.

As Eddy got up, Edward ignored Eddy's comment and told the heroes, "You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and the Medjai."

"Yeah, all in a day's work," Danny said, reverting to his human form and smirked.

Alphonse continued for his brother, "We hope you have a peaceful life, and thank you again for everything." Al bowed respectfully while Edward nodded.

"Yeah, hope you get your bodies back and whatever," Hal mumbled. The Elric's smiled and took off.

"Bye, shorty!" Sparky called to Edward. '**WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?!" **the alchemist called from faraway while his brother calmed him.

"He's funny, Mommy," the little dragon laughed.

"Stay out of trouble, you two!" June laughed.

"They're just leaving us here? Super," Hobbes sighed.

"Well, looks like we go home empty-handed AGAIN," Eddy said grumpily while Hal and his wyvern muttered.

Raimundo then looked at Renee romantically and said, "I wouldn't say that." The couple looked into each others eyes and then, they kissed deeply. Edd then blushed as Hero took his hand and kissed him as well, but soon started to kiss him back.

"Uh, please," Hal moaned as Bandanna and his brother rolled their eyes.

"I…uh, hi," Danny said nervously until June also kissed him. Glowworm Winter sighed like hopeless romantics while Eddy, Hal, Bandanna, Sparky, and Hobbes gagged. Ed just stared stupidly at his friends, saying, "Eddy, what's Double D doing?"

"Getting his soul sucked out of him, that's what," Eddy mumbled, still grumpy that they got no treasure.

He walked over to a camel and said jokingly, "Hey, darling. You wanna smooch?" When the camel revealed its teeth and opened its mouth, Eddy recoiled.

After the three new couples broke apart from the kiss, they smiled at each other.

The heroes then got on their camels, Renee in Raimundo's lap, June in Danny's, and Hero in Edd's, as they took off into the sunset.

Unknown to any of them, the treasure that Jack had packed onto the camel was still on the camel as they rode off.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **How did everyone like the story?

**Everyone: **We did!

**GW: **I'd like to thank Movie-Brat, milordo-z 2.0, warlord-xana, TinkerbelleTB, DarkMagicianmon, and everyone else who read, reviewed, and helped with this story. Now, since it's been a long time since I've seen Nausicaa, it'll take me a while to have it up, but I'm going to get the movie from Blockbuster soon, so don't worry, it'll be up soon as soon as possible. Thank you for reading the story!


End file.
